siempre juntos
by d4rk m00n
Summary: trata la historia de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto cuando son separados de pequeños tras la muerte de la madre de la pelirrosa y como los otros dos chicos buscan la manera de regresar con ella a tokio y regresasr a los viejos tiempos. es un Sasusaku
1. promesa

Siempre juntos

Promesas

-Chicos por favor salgan!!... me estoy asustando

Una pequeña niña pelirrosa de 8 años de edad, se encontraba en medio del parque, buscaba a 2 mejores amigos, pues jugaban a las escondidas, pero ya llevaba un rato buscándolos y no daba con ellos. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, señal de que muy pronto anochecería. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, sus orbes jades poco a poco se empañaban de lágrimas, y un sentimiento de miedo poco se apoderaba nuevamente de ella, pues la idea de volver a estar sola la aterraba.

-pero miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí

De repente 3 niños poco más grandes que la pelirrosa se encontraban enfrente de ella

-pero si es la frontuda –dijo uno de ellos acercándose ala pelirrosa

-eh?- la pequeña levanto su rostro

-miren que color de cabello tan raro y feo- dijo otro de los niños tomando un mechón de cabello rosa y con una mueca de asco- la hace ver como payaso

-si jajajajajajajajaja

-ya déjenme yo no le he hecho nada- susurro la pelirrosa

-ay además de frontuda chillona- dijo la única niña del grupo mirándola con desprecio

- no te preocupes Naoko eso ahorita se lo quitamos

El niño tomo rudamente a la pelirrosa de los hombros y la empezó a zarandear con fuerzas mientras los otros dos niños miraban divertidos la escena , la pelirrosa solo lloraba y les pedía a gritos que la soltaran sin embargo con cada grito que salía de sus labios parecía divertir mas al niño pus mas fuertemente la zarandeaba.

-SUELTALA!!

Entonces de entre los arbustos salieron otros 2 niños un rubio y un peli azabache, aparentemente de la misma edad que la pelirrosa, y entonces el niño que tenia a la pelirrosa la aventó.

-SAKURA-CHAN- grito el niño rubio acercándose a la pelirrosa

Mientras el pequeño peli azabache pese a su corta miraba con tanta rabia y rencor a los otros niños que habían estado molestando a su amiga.

-Sakura-chan te encuentras bien?- le dijo el rubio con un tono de preocupación

-si Naruto… snif- abrazando a su amigo

-JAMAS VUELVAS A TOCARLA!!- estallo el pelinegro

- o si no que me harás- contesto el otro niño con una sonrisa de prepotencia

-NARUTO!! LLEVATE A SAKURA DE AQUÍ!!- le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo, realmente estaba muy enojado y no quería que su amiga viera como descarga su ira con eso mocosos

-si Sasuke- el rubio asintió tomando a la pelirrosa de la mano y llevándose detrás de uno arbusto, realmente nunca había visto a Sasuke tan alterado, aun que cuando se trataba de Sakura cambiaba muy rápido de humor.

-no p-puede ser tu eres S-Sasuke Uchiha

-¿¡QUE!? u-un U-Uchiha?

-Takeshi… yo no quiero problemas con esa familia

-yo tampoco- dijo la niña mirando de reojo a Sasuke

-Tsk vamos de aquí… y tu- dijo ahora refiriéndose a Sasuke- tienes suerte de pertenecer a esa familia- agrego antes de salir corriendo.

-Tsk cobardes-susurro con un deje de molestia antes de salir en busca de sus amigos

-temeeeee aquí estas … yo que pensaba ir a ayudarte- dijo el rubio saliendo de entre los arbusto

-No era necesario dobe- pasando de lado del rubio- y donde esta Sakura?

-La deje escondida por allá detrás de esas banca- señalando enfrente unas bancas-y que paso con esos niños?

-hmp salieron huyendo cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era

- no es para menos – comento el rubio pensando en que fue mejor que eso niños salieran corriendo en vez de enfrentarse a Sasuke pues esta vez si había estado enfadado y quien sabe de que hubiera sido capaz.

Los dos niños caminaron en dirección a donde se encontraba la pelirrosa. La pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en el pasto. Abrazando a sus piernas y sollozando, ese día de verada d la había pasado muy mal, primero el no encontrar a sus amigos y después a esos niños molestándola en realidad eso no era lo que la había asustado pues desde hacia tiempo se había acostumbrado a los, malos tratos de otros niños, lo que de verdad la había hecho temer había sido el hecho de volver a creer que estaba sola. Que Sasuke y Naruto la habían abandonado.

-Sakura… por que lloras?

La pelirrosa no contesto, entonces el pelinegro se acerco y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, y fue cuando noto que tenia un raspón en su rodilla, entonces se enfureció.

-ese niño cuando lo encuentre…- dijo apretando los puños pero se calmo al ver como su amiga temblaba, si algo hacia preocupar a la pelirrosa mas que la soledad era ver a sus amigos en problemas y mas estos eran por su culpa. Entonces miro con un poco de preocupación a su amiga- te… duele mucho?

-N-no- contesto con la voz entrecortada

-entonces que tienes Sakura-Chan?- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella

-es q-que y-y yo

La pelirrosa no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento se abrazo al pelinegro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sasuke no sabia que hacer estaba realmente preocupado por Sakura, pues nunca la había visto llorar así, entonces solamente correspondió el abrazo. Naruto solo pudo mirarla con frustración pues estaba igual de preocupado por su amiga como Sasuke. Cuando el llanto pasó, Sasuke limpio las lagrimas de Sakura y volvió a preguntarle que tenia mientras el rubio miraba atento la conversación.

-es q-que y-yo tenía miedo…snif

- no te preocupes nosotros no dejaremos que nada te pase- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-gra-gracias Naruto pero no era por eso que tenia miedo

-entonces Sakura por que era?

-es q-que creí que m-me ha-habían dejado so-sola-volviendo a llorar

Sasuke la volvió a abrazar, acariciando lentamente su cabello. El pelinegro miro al rubio con reproche.

-vez dobe te dije que saliéramos que ya había pasado mucho tiempo

-discúlpame… Sakura-Chan- pidió el rubio bajando la mirada

- No t-t preocupe Naruto

-Sakura… nosotros nunca te vamos a dejar

-si el teme tiene razón

-cállate!! Dobe

-teme

-dobe- le dijo separándose de Sakura

-teme

-dobe

-te…

-jijijijijijijijijijiji chicos ya paren jijijijijijijiji dejen de pelear jijijijij-

-Eh?

-¿?

-Sakura-Chan que tienes- dijo mirando a su amiga que no paraba de reírse

- es que jijijij me da risa jijijijij ver como se pelean- calmándose perdón

-no tienes que pedir perdón- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa al ver reír a Sakura

- es cierto así te vez mejor

-gracias

- ya se… tengo una idea

-pues seria la primera hasta que se te prendió el foco dobe

-voy a hacer de cuenta que no oí eso teme… lo que quiero decir es que por que no hacemos una promesa

-una promesa?- dijo Sakura incrédula

- si vamos a prometer que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos junto- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano al frente

-si!! - dijo la pelirrosa poniendo su mano encima de la de Naruto

-Y tu Sasuke?

-Hmp!!- colocando su mano con los demás

-Bien entonces desde este momento seremos inseparables

-que tonterías dice dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

La pelirrosa sonrió al pensar que nunca estaría sola de nuevo. Miro con dulzura a sus 2 amigos y sonrió aun más. Pues a partir de ese momento siempre estarían juntos. Entonces corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo el rubio correspondió mientras Sasuke solo volteo la cara para que no notaran su sonrojo.

Y entonces entre bromas, risa, discusiones peleas regresaron a casa felices por que ahora una promesa los mantendría unido. pero desgraciadamente no todo en eta vida es felicidad y a veces el destino nos trae sorpresas inesperadas y no tan agradables.

10 años después...


	2. el dìa que te conocì y otros amargos

Capitulo2: El día que te conocí… y otros amargos recuerdos.

10 Años después…

Una pelirrosa de aproximadamente 18 años caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio rumbo a su habitación, sentía mucha nostalgia, pues ese día tendría que abandonar el lugar que durante 8 años fue su hogar. Extrañaría todo sus clases, sus profesores y sus amigas que durante ese tiempo fueron como su familia.

-SAKURA!!- gritó una chica peli azul de ojos a perlados.

-eh?... Hinata?... que ocurre?

-te llama la directora

-ah enseguida voy

-esta bien te espero en la alcoba para terminar de arreglarnos-le dijo sonriendo

-ok allá te veo- devolviéndole la sonrisa

Sakura camino hacia el despacho de la directora, estaba un poco preocupada por lo que podría decirle, cuando llego la secretaria le dijo que la directora estaba ocupada pero que tomara asiento que enseguida la atendería, Sakura suspiro y se sentó afuera del despacho, pasaron 15 minutos cuando la secretaria le anuncio que ya podía pasar.

-si Tsunade-Sama me manado a llamar-asiendo una reverencia

-Sakura no es necesario que me llames así… después de todo a partir de hoy dejare de ser tu directora

-esta bien… tía Tsunade- le dijo sonriéndole

-así esta mejor, toma asiento-señalándole la silla

- y para que me has mandado a llamar- sentándose

-bueno Sakura he estado pensando… se que tienes pensado estudiar medicina no es verdad?

-si, tu sabes que mi madre quería que fuera una gran doctora-agachando la mirada

-ha… pasado mucho tiempo-sentándose en su sillón-Sakura se que te dolió mucho su muerte pero… quiero que pienses muy bien las cosas, no quiero que tomes una decisión apresurada, quiero que escojas una profesión con la que te sientas cómoda y no una en la que sientas obligación de estudiar.

-no te preocupes tía, esto no solo lo hago por mi madre, sino también por mi quiero ser una gran doctora como lo llegaste ha hacer tu y como mi madre lo deseaba.

-siendo así Sakura-en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa-te tengo una sorpresa

-de que se trata?

-pues veraz de de hace tiempo he estado arreglando algunas cosas, si tu quieres convertirte en una gran doctora, necesitas prepararte bien y para eso necesitas asistir a una buena una universidad no es así?

-que es lo que quieres decirme tía?

-pues bien lo que trato de decirte es que… te he inscrito en la universidad nacional de Inglaterra

-¿¡QUE!?- grito la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie

-si Sakura el curso comienza dentro de un mes así que dentro de 3 semanas viajas para Londres

-p-pero tía… aquí en Francia hay muy buenas universidades no es necesario que gastes tanto… además mi madre me dejo el dinero suficiente para cubrir mis estudios.

-lo se pero…-se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la ventana-Sakura hace 8 años ya que estas aquí y yo se lo mucho que has sufrido, por eso, permíteme hacer esto por ti-volteando a ver a Sakura- y no te preocupes cada mes te mandare una cantidad de dinero para que puedas cubrir tus gastos.

-pero tía…

-Sakura por favor déjame hacerlo, además tu sabes que te considero como a una hija

-lo se tía tu has sido mi única familia-bajando la cabeza-y has hecho muchas cosas por mi por eso estoy muy agradecida.

-Por eso Sakura agradéceme dejando que pague tus estudios y a cambio conviértete en una gran doctora.

-esta bien tía- sonriéndole

--siendo así sales en 3 semanas

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….-

-Sakura… que tienes?

-eh?... nada-entrando en la habitación

-que te dijo tu tía?-sentándose en la cama

-nada…solo que me voy a estudiar a Londres-recostándose en la otra cama

-pero… no le dijiste que tenias planeado regresar a Tokio?

-no Hinata no me atreví…

-pero por que Sakura? Tu estabas muy emocionada con volver a tu país natal… para encontrarte con tus amigos

-si Hinata lo se pero…-incorporándose en la cama-mi tía realmente desea que estudia allá además- con la voz entrecortada- tal vez ellos ya ni se acuerden de mi-empezando a llorar

-no digas eso-abrazando a su amiga- tal vez recuerdan esa promesa, y ya veraz que tarde o temprano se vuelven a encontrar.

-snif… t-tu crees?-secándose las lagrimas

-si Sakura estoy segura- le dijo sonriéndole

-gracias Hinata, no se que hubiera hecho todos estos años sin ti…-levantándose de la cama-bueno creo que … ya es hora de arreglarnos no?

-si tienes razón

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

En otro lugar…

Un pelinegro se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokio, pensando en tantas cosas, hacia una semana que se había graduado de la preparatoria, y como era de suponerse con las mejores notas de su generación. Caminaba rumbo a su casa, pero sin querer había ido a parar a "ese" parque… otra vez. Últimamente siempre terminaba ahí, tomo asiento en uno de los columpios y de repente, todos los recuerdo regresaron a él. Se sentía muy mal ya hacían 8 años desde que la habían llevado, desde que la apartaron de su lado y a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo el no había podido lograr olvidarse de ella y dejar de preguntarse como si estará bien o si será feliz. Y entonces recordó cuando la conoció no supo por que pero en ese momento sintió el deseo de protegerla y de no dejar que la apartaran de su lado… sin embargo le había fallado.

FLASH BACK

Un niño pelinegro y un rubio de 7 años se encontraban jugando en el jardín de la casa, hacia un rato que el hermano mayor y la madre del pelinegro no estaban en casa. Últimamente la madre del pelinegro estaba saliendo mucho y se llevaba a su hermano eso lo ponía un poco celoso pero cuando le decía algo a su madre solo le decía " no te preocupes hijo no te puedo llevar por que es una sorpresa" y bueno el se aguantaba.

-Sasuke!! Naruto!! Ya llegamos pueden venir un momento-dijo su madre desde el recibidor

-Si mamá… vamos dobe-dirigiéndose a su amigo

-si

Los niños fueron corriendo hacia el recibidor donde encontraron ala madre y al hermano de pelinegro, pero había alguien mas, una pequeña niña aparentemente de su edad pero de extraño cabella color rosa, Sasuke la miro curioso, mientras ella se escondía mas detrás de su hermano.

-hola tía Mikoto!! Hola Itachi!!

-hola Naruto- saludo dándole un beso en la frente y otro a Sasuke- como esta tu padrino?

-bien tía- mirando por el hombro de Itachi- quien es ella?- dijo señalando a la pequeña pelirrosa

-ah… miren ella es Sakura Haruno es la hija de una amiga que se acaba de mudar, tienes su edad por que no la saludan?- les dijo con una sonrisa

-hola Sakura-Chan!!

-Hmp!

Sakura inmediatamente se escondió un poco mas detrás de Itachi, este simplemente volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, entonces la tomo de los hombros y la coloco enfrente de él dándole la espalda, se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

-no te preocupes ellos no te harán nada

La pelirrosa lo volteo a verlo y lo vio con una sonrisa luego miro a Mikoto y al verla también con una sonrisa se tranquilizo y entonces miro a los 2 niños que tenia enfrente.

-niños por que no llevan a Sakura a jugar?

-Si tía

-hmp

-vamos Sakura- Chan- ofreciéndole su mano

-s-si-cogiendo su mano con un poco de temor

-Itachi, podrías ayudarme por favor?- dijo Mikoto a su hijo mayor

-si madre ahorita voy…Sasuke podrías venir un momento necesito hablar contigo-dijo Itchi en un tono serio

-eh? Esta bien- contesto un poco desconcertado

-Naruto lleva a Sakura-Chan al jardín en lo que yo hablo con Sasuke

-si, ven - tomando a Sakura de la mano

Naruto llevo a Sakura al jardín mientras que Itachi llevo a Sasuke a su habitación, necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosa a Sasuke, cuando llegaron Itachi se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras que Sasuke se sentó en la cama.

-y bien? Que es lo que querías decirme?

-Sasuke- le dijo en tono serio- se trata de Sakura-Chan

-que es lo que tiene- le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-pues veraz… digamos que ella no la ha pasado muy bien… tuvo problemas en su antiguo barrio y por eso tuvieron que mudarse

-a que te refieres? que clase de problemas?- cada vez le parecía mas extraña la actitud de su hermano y aun mas el interés que el mismo sentía hacia esa niña que acababa de conocer

-los niños se burlaban de ella, según me dijo mamá, al principio por su color de cabello pues no es normal que alguien tenga ese color de cabellos, pero después fue por su frente pues según los niños es muy grande… aun que yo no la veo así, de cualquier manera ella no ha tenido muchos amigos y por esa razón es muy tímida… no sabes el trabajo que me costo poder acercarme a ella- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-entonces estos días que no estuviste en casa con mamá tu…?

-estuvimos visitando a Sakura así que prácticamente esta era tu sorpresa

-…-bajando la mirada, por alguna razón se sentía mal de no haber podido ir con su mamá y su hermano a visitar a Sakura.

-Sasuke… ella a sufrido mucho, a su corta edad a si do discriminada, por eso te pido que trates de comportarte bien con ella no te muestres tan frio… tu y Naruto conviértanse también en sus amigos.

Sasuke se levanto y camino hacia la ventana. Desde ahí podía observar a Naruto y a Sakura, pudo ver como la pelirrosa poco a poco se abría con Naruto, entonces miro como el rubio le sonreía al pelirrosa mientras le contaba algo y fue cuando por primera vez la vio, la vio sonreír, era una sonrisa muy bonita según él, dulce y tierna que resaltaba la inocencia de sus ojos verdes y al verla a si sintió algo cálido en él,

-oh… eso es nuevo durante estos días que estuve con ella no la había visto sonreír-le dijo Itachi acercándose a la ventana y con una sonrisa en la cara- tiene una linda sonrisa no es verdad-volteando a ver a su hermano.

Sasuke simplemente siguió observando a la pelirrosa y fue cuando tomo una decisión

-esta bien-dijo el pelinegro mirando a su hermano mayor-yo cuidare de Sakura-lo dijo casi inaudible pero Itachi escucho.

- gracias Sasuke

Sasuke salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el jardín donde encontró a Naruto enseñándole un escarabajo a Sakura la cual ponía una cara de asco y de terror cuando el rubio le acercaba el insecto. Sasuke sonrió ante la cara de Sakura, el la protegería, entonces se acerco a Naruto y le dijo:

-aléjale eso dobe no ves que la estas asustando-en un tono serio

-tu cállate teme-enseñándole la lengua

-Hmp dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

La pelirrosa se empezó a asustar al ver que eso dos se estaban empezando a pelarse, entonces llego Itachi y le dijo que entre ellos era normal que eso solo significaba que se tenían aprecio. Y entonces le sonrió, y se fue a ayudarle a su madre, la pelirrosa no quedo muy convencida con lo que le dijo pero si Itachi lo decía entonces le creería. Esa tarde la pelirrosa se divirtió como nunca y días después entro al mismo colegio que Naruto y Sasuke, ellos 2 la defendían de los niños que trataban de burlarse de ella, y a partir de entonces los 3 formaron una gran amistad.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sasuke estaba tan hundido en sus recuerdos que no noto la presencia de su amigo y mejor amigo. El rubio simplemente se limito a sentarse en el otro columpio, no lo quería interrumpir, sabia que Sasuke estaba recordando los viejos tiempos, sobre todo recordándola a "ella". Desde que se fue Sasuke se volvió mas frio y cerrado que antes, Naruto también la extrañaba y mucho pues en el tiempo que pasaron juntos la llego a querer como a la hermana que nunca pudo querer, pero en el caso de Sasuke era diferente, estaba seguro que su primo quería Sakura eso es verdad pero no como a una hermana, el la quería de otra manera, por eso es que su partida le había afectado tanto, incluso mas que a cualquiera.

-Sasuke… te encuentras bien? Tía Mikoto me mando a buscarte esta algo preocupada por ti-le dijo con algo de preocupación en la voz

-hmp

-ya han… pasado 8 años verdad?- dijo el rubio mirando el cielo

-si

-Sasuke-dijo mirando al pelinegro- yo comprendo como te siente… pero lo que paso no fue tu culpa éramos solo unos niños no podíamos hacer nada.

-lo se Naruto pero… yo le prometí el día que murió su madre que no la dejaría sola… y no lo cumplí-confeso el pelinegro con un nudo en la garganta y bajando la cabeza.

FLASH BACK

El día estaba nublado, parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover, la gente poco a poco se iba alejando del lugar dejando a una pequeña niña pelirrosa de 10 años enfrente de la tumba de su madre.

-mamá p-por que? por que me dejaste s-sola?-dijo la pequeña comenzando a llora

Sakura se dejo caer de rodillas enfrente de tumba de su madre, hundiendo su cara entre sus manos mientras finas gotas empezaban a caer sobre su cuerpo.

Dos niños se acercaron lentamente ala pelirrosa, entendían como se sentía su amiga en esos momentos. El pelinegro se arrodillo para poder quedar a su altura y con cuidado y suavidad le aparto las manos de la cara y le quito alguno mechones de cabello del rostro. Entonces Sakura se abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke simplemente correspondió a su abrazo acaricando con cariño su cabellos para poder calmarla, mientras Naruto se agachaba también dándole palabras de aliento.

-por que? porque todos me dejan sola?-dijo Sakura todavía abrazada a Sasuke pero ya mas calmada.

-Sakura-Chan tu no estas sola no tienes a mi y al teme- le dijo el rubio tratando de embozar una sonrisa

-gracias Naruto-dijo separándose de Sasuke y secándose las lagrimas

-bueno vámonos que ya es tarde y a comenzado a llover-levantándose-ven Sakura-ofreciéndole su mano.

-si-aceptando la mano de Sasuke

Los chicos se levantaron y siguieron el camino hacia la salida del cementerio. Iban camino para la casa de la pelirrosa cuando el rubio se acordó que tenia que llegar a su casa pues ese dia regresaba su padrino de un viaje de negocios. Entonces abrazo al pelirrosa, le dedico una palabras mas de apoyo y le reafirmo su promesa de años atrás y se marcho no sin antes despedirse de su primo con un "adiós teme y cuida bien de Sakura-Chan" el pelinegro simplemente bufó ante el comentario del ojiazul ya que no tenia que decirme que cuidara de Sakura pues eso era algo que el ya se había fijado muy bien desde el día que la conoció y por nada del mundo dejaría que algo le pasara. Fueron todo el camino en silencio, cuando al fin llegaron Sakura se giro para quedar enfrente de Sasuke.

-ya te sientes mejor- dijo Sasuke algo preocupado

-si no te preocupes-contesto sonriéndole falsamente

-no hagas eso… no me sonrías así no me gusta- declaro asiendo una mueca

-lo siento- se disculpo bajando la mirada

-ya no tienes por que disculparte- le contesto alzándole el rostro- mira que eres una molestia

-Sa-sasuke y-yo… gracias- le dijo algo tímida

-eh?... porque?- algo desconcertado

-por acompañarme en estos momentos-le dijo tratando de no llorar

-Sakura… mira que eres tonta yo siempre voy a estar contigo-confeso abrazando a la pelirrosa

-l-lo prometes?- correspondiendo al abrazo y comenzando a llorar

-si… lo prometo-separándose e Sakura y limpiándole las lagrimas

-Gracias

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-sabes teme?... hace un tiempo le pedía a mi padrino que me ayudara a investigar en donde se encuentra Sakura-Chan… y hoy en la mañana me dio noticias sobre eso-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-y que fue lo que averiguo!?- parándose de golpe del columpio

-pues… creo saber en donde se encuentra Sakura-Chan-declaro parándose también

-dime dobe donde esta!?-zarandeando a Naruto

-primero que nada SUELTAME-soltándose del agarre de Sasuke-bueno pues veraz esto que te voy a decir es un poco delicado-borrando su sonrisa

-habla ya dobe!!-dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia

-dime Sasuke… tu alguna vez te preguntaste de que murió la madre de Sakura-Chan o alguna vez se lo preguntaste a ella

-no… nunca me atreví pensé que si le preguntaba eso a ella la lastimaría mas… y yo no quise causarle mas daño-comento con amargura

-y a tus padres?

-lo hice pero nunca me quisieron responder

-bueno veraz yo no se exactamente de que murió la Sra. Haruno pero por lo que me conto mi padrino al parecer fue por tratar de proteger a Sakura-Chan

-q-que quieres decir?

-el día que regresamos de ese campamento de la escuela recuerdas? Fue la única vez que no pudimos acompañar a Sakura-Chan-el pelinegro asintió-ese día su mama y va por ella a la escuela a buscarla iba llegando cuando la vi corriendo de unas niñas que la molestaban, ella iba tan asustada y que no se di cuenta de que al cruzar la calle un auto y va Asia ella-Sasuke palideció y al rubio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al seguir relatando-la madre de Sakura-Chan salió corriendo hacia ella y la empujo para que el auto no la atropellara a ella … sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de quitarse de enfrente y el auto la atropello a ella.

Sasuke al escuchar esto se sintió peor se sentía mas culpable ya que si ese día el y Naruto la hubieran acompañado a casa tal vez la madre de Sakura seguiría viva y tal vez ella aun seguiría con ellos.

-después de eso…- continuo el rubio sacando de su trance a Sasuke-el padre de Sakura-Chan la culpo por la muerte de su madre y días después del funeral él…

-se la llevo-escupió el pelinegro con rabia y apretando los puños

-si-dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza-pero eso no es lo peor-continuo apretando los diente-el tipo por llamarlo de alguna manera se la llevo a Francia y la dejo abandonada a su suerte en un internado.

-¿¡QUE!? Maldito desgraciado COMO SE ATREVIO!?-grito el pelinegro con una creciente ira recorriendo sus venas

-Sasuke cálmate-dijo el ojiazul tratando de calmar a su primo

-NARUTO COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESE INFELIZ CULPO A SAKURA DE LA MUERTE DE SU MADRE Y LUEGO LA ABANDO EN UN INTERNADO? COMO PRETENDES QUE ME CALME CUANDO EN ESTOS 8 AÑOS NO HEMOS SABIDO NADA DE ELLA SI ESTA BIENO SI ES QUE ACASO ESTA SUFRIEN? Y SIN TENER A NADIE AHÍ QUE LA ESTE APOYANDO EH!?-dijo el pelinegro explotando de ira e impotencia al pensar que su amiga ha esta sufriendo

-ESO LO SE SASUKE O ES QUE ACASO CREES QUE NO LO PENSE CUANDO ME ENTERE…-grito el rubio también explotando- pero ahora lo importante es ir por ella y tratar de compensarla por lo que ha sufrido y ahora si cumplir con nuestra promesa- calmándose

-si tienes razón… hay que ir por ella- dijo Sasuke mirando el cielo- y tienes la dirección de ese internado-volteando a su primo

-claro y también el numero de teléfono, mi padrino quedo en llar ahí para averiguar si Sakura-Chan seguía en ese internado

-esta bien… será mejor irnos que ya es tarde

-si-contesto Naruto comenzando a caminar-sabes? Tía Mikoto se pondrá muy feliz al volver a ver a Sakura-Chan después de todo la quería mucho… casi como a una hija- dijo mirando al pelinegro con cierta picardía.

-si tal vez-contesto el pelinegro como si nada aun que por dentro se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su pelirrosa

El rubio al ver que Sasuke no decía nada mas decidió probar con otra cosa

-y tal vez Itachi también-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su cara haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera en seco- no crees?

-hmp-exclamo Sasuke reanudando sus pasos y con una notable molestia en su rostro

A Sasuke a veces le molestaba la relación que llevaba Itachi con Sakura muchas veces incluso llego a pensar que su hermano quería con Sakura, Itachi al darse cuenta de lo celoso que se ponía Sasuke al estar con Sakura y de lo que pensaba (gracias al chismoso de Naruto) decidió hablar con el diciéndole que el solo veía Sakura como una hermanita menor sin embargo como también le gustaba joder a su hermanito había veces en las que le insinuaba otras cosa haciendo que Sasuke explotara en celos, cosa de la que Sakura nunca se daba cuenta por que era muy despistada he inocente.

-si te aseguro que Itachi se pondrá muy feliz de volver a ver a Sakura-Chan-continuo Naruto tratando de hacer enfadar a su primo

-cállate dobe- le dijo en un tono de molestia

-que? acaso el teme esta celoso de su hermano?

-dobe no tientes a mi paciencia-le dijo empezando a ponerse de nervios

-oh Sasuke eres un aguafiestas

-hmp-*espero verte pronto Sakura…. Ahora si cumpliré mi promesa*

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En Francia…

-Felicidades chicas las mejores notas de la generación!!- abrazando a Sakura y a Hinata

-gracias tía

-gracias Tsunade-Sama

-bueno chicas con permiso tengo que hablar con tu padre Hinata

-si

-oye Hinata de que tienes que hablar mi tía con tu padre-dijo la pelirrosa un poco extrañada

-mmm supongo que… de nuestro viaje a Londres-le dijo con una sonrisa

-q-que? acaso tu?- pregunto con un tono de sorpresa

-si le dije a mi padre que quería estudia allá en Londres y como mi primo Neji también estudia allá pues me lo permitió creo que seremos compañeras de departamento-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-eh? Departamento?

-es que acaso tu tía no te dijo que mi padre y ella nos compraron un departamento cerca de la universidad

-eh? No pero eso es genial Hinata-abrazando a su amiga

-en un mes comenzaremos una nueva vida-correspondiendo el abrazo

-si-*_espero que ustedes no se hallan olvidado de mi Naruto Sasuke-Kun yo siempre lo recordare_*- separándose de Hinata-*sobre todo a ti Sasuke-Kun… mi Sasuke-Kun*


	3. Descubrimientos y El viaje

Capitulo3: Descubrimientos y El Viaje

-padrino ya llegue!!

-ah Naruto que bueno que llegas-asomándose hacia el recibidor

-que paso?... Hablaste al internado

-si y te tengo buenas noticias vamos ala sala

-y bien que paso?-pregunto el ojiazul sentándose en el sillón de la sala

-bueno hoy en la mañana hable al internado, y déjame decirte que me lleve una gran sorpresa al enterarme que la directora de ese lugar era una vieja amiga mía llamada Tsunade-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-si y no solo eso… Tsunade es la tía de Sakura

-NO LO PUEDO CREER!!-grito el rubio parándose de golpe

-Naruto si te sientas te terminare de contar lo que paso

-esta bien –le dijo sentándose de nuevo

-esta mañana cuando termine de escribir la siguiente edición de mi libro…

FLASH BACK

-ahhh por fin acabe… creo que es buen momento para atender el asunto de Naruto-toma el teléfono y marca el numero del internado.

-Internado para señoritas "Konoha" ¿se le ofrece algo?-contesto una voz femenina y muy conocida.

-T-Tsunade e-eres tu?

-Jiraiya… ah pasado mucho tiempo

-si jamás pensé volver a oírte

-pues ya vez… y dime se te ofrece algo por que por la sorpresa que te llevaste al oírme diría que no tenias idea de que yo iba a contestar

-pues si… me podrías comunicar con la directora del internado necesito tratar un asunto urgente con ella

-estas hablando con ella- le dijo con un tono de orgullo

-en serio? Pero creí que tu eras la directora de uno de los hospitales mas prestigiados de Francia

-si pero hace como 10 años que también me encargo de este internado… pero dime cual es tu asunto?

-lo que sucede es que desde hace tiempo he estado buscando a una jovencita, ahorita debe tener aproximadamente unos 18 años al parecer hace unos 8 años su padre la abandono en tu internado y quería saber si todavía se encuentra ahí y que fue de ella?

-y cual es el nombre de esa joven?- comenzando a sospechar

-su nombre es… Haruno, Sakura Haruno

-y se puede saber para que la buscas?-le pregunto sorprendida pero disimulándolo

-mira es que…

Jiraiya le conto a Tsunade todo acerca de la relación que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke cuando eran pequeños, las cosas que cambiaron tras la partida de la pelirrosa, la desesperación con la que su ahijado le pedio ayuda para encontrar ala que consideraba su hermana y la promesa que se hicieron años atrás.

-vaya… nunca pensé que tu ahijado fuera uno de los niños de los que tanto habla mi sobrina-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿¡QUE!? Entonces ella si esta ahí?-le pregunto sorprendido

-si… solo que hoy se gradúa y deja el internado… y dentro de 3 semanas parte para Londres

-es una lastima ahora que ya había dado con ella…

-no te preocupes yo comprendo cuanto quiere mi sobrina ha esos muchachos y aun que nunca me lo ha dicho abiertamente se lo mucho que sufrió al separase de ellos ella ha sufrido bastante y creo que seria bueno que tuviera aunque sea la alegría de volverse a encontrar con sus amigos, por eso te voy a dar el la dirección del departamento en que va a vivir en Londres y el colegio en que va a estudiar tienes donde anotar?

-si permíteme tantito- saca un lápiz y un cuaderno del escritorio-dime?

-pues es…- dándole los datos

-gracias Tsunade seguramente Sasuke y Naruto se pondrán muy felices

-Eso espero solo deseo que le devuelvan la sonrisa a mi sobrina

-si eso espero- con una sonrisa – entonces espero volver a verte pronto a ver cuando vienes nuevamente a Tokio

-pronto… tengo ganas de volver a probar un trago de sake

-nunca cambias verdad?- negando con la cabeza

- tu tampoco por que por lo que veos sigues escribiendo ese pervertido librito tuyo verdad?

-…-se quedo sin palabras

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y así fue –le termino de contar asintiendo con la cabeza

-eso es genial…t-tengo que contarle esto al teme-parándose a tomar el teléfono

-Naruto ya es tarde porque no esperas a contárselo mañana… además tienes todavía 3 semanas para arreglar todo- le dijo con una sonrisa

-q-que quieres decir?

-ya te reserve tu boleto de avión y te inscribí a la misma universidad de Sakura… solo falta ver que opinan los padres de Sasuke al respecto

-de verdad hiciste eso?... gracias-abrazando a su padrino

-te voy ha extrañar pero tal vez te haga bien estar allá -separándose de Naruto-tal vez aprendas algo y madurez un poco jajajaja

-yo soy muy maduro!!-fulminándolo con la mirada

-aja y a mi me gustan los hombres-le contesto con sarcasmo y asomándose a la venta con unos binoculares para espiar a la vecina

- si es así… por que espías a la vecina?- le respondió Naruto con toda la ingenuidad del mundo

-ay Naruto acaso no conoces el sarcasmo… olvídalo-viendo en la cara de su ahijado un signo de interrogación

- buen me voy a dormir mañana tengo que hablar con el teme –yéndose para su cuarto

-si que descanse-le dijo desde la ventana

-ahhhh igual

* * *

Llego cansado a su casa, después de tener una "amena" charla con su padre subió a su habitación, dejo sus llaves sobre el escritorio y se acostó boca arriba en su cama. Realmente había sido un día muy largo, pero… después de mucho tiempo al fin sabia donde se encontraba su amiga… amiga a quien quería engañar en realidad el nunca vio a Sakura como una amiga y eso lo supo muy bien el día que descubrió que estaba enamorado de ella…

FLASH BACK

Una niña pelirrosa de 9 años se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, estaba tratando de cultivar algunas flores ya que su madre pensaba que a su jardín le hacia falta un poco mas de vida y también lo hacia porque quería darles una sorpresa a sus amigos, la niña traía su vestido lleno de tierra y su cara también sin embargo en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa. Mientras un pelinegro y un rubio la veían recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-teme tu sabes porque Sakura-Chan esta plantando flores?

El pelinegro no lo escuchaba simplemente estaba atento mirando a la pequeña trabajar

-teme? Teme…TEME HAZME CASO!!!-grito zarandeando a su amigo y provocando que Sakura volteara

-DOBE NO ME GRITES!!

-Pero si tu también me estas gritando!!

Sakura simplemente rio ante la escena que estaban dando sus amigos y después volvió a su jardín

-bueno ya que es lo que quieres?

-te estaba preguntando si sabes porque Sakura-Chan esta plantando flores

-no lo se dobe desde que llegue ha estado haciendo eso y no me a querido decir porque-le contesto con algo de molestia en su voz por alguna razón últimamente no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando miraba a Sakura

-oye teme porque miras tanto a Sakura-Chan? Desde hace uno días no le quitas la mirada de encima-pregunto el rubio tratando de hacer molestar a su primo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-acaso te gusta?

-no digas tonterías solo es mi amiga-sintiendo un ardor en sus mejillas

-entonces porque te sonrojas?... es verdad que te gusta-lo ultimo lo dijo como una afirmación

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no- comenzando a enfadarse

-si- igual de molesto que el pelinegro porque no simplemente admitía que le gustaba y ya?

-no ella solo es una molestia

-Sasuke!! no digas eso ella no es ninguna…

El rubio no pudo terminar de contestar ya que de repente se escucho un grito de la pelirrosa acompañado por llanto, Sasuke y Naruto fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Sakura al llegar Sasuke la tomo de los hombro y le pregunto porque lloraba

-es q-que había a-algo ahí snif-señalando un monto de tierra que había sacado para plantar una pequeña planta

El rubio y el pelinegro se acercaron al montón de tierra y empezaron a buscar hasta que encontraron unas pequeñas lombrices el rubio las tomo y las puso enfrente de la pelirrosa

-Sakura-chan esto fue lo que te espanto?-acercándole las lombrices

-ahhhhh quítalas!! Quítalas!!

El pelinegro se enojo realmente se había espantado cuando oyó el grito de Sakura en verdad había pensado que le había pasado algo

-lo ves Naruto!! Lo vez!! Te dije que realmente era una molestia!! Se pone a gritar como loca por unos simples gusanos!! Y todo por querer a reglar un tonto jardín y querer plantar unas estúpidas flores!!-dijo el pelinegro sin darse cuenta de que cada palabra hería profundamente a la pelirrosa

Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke se puso llorar no sabia por que se había puesto así a decir verdad nunca le había gritado de esa manera, ella lo único que quería era arreglar su jardín para poder tener un lugar bonito en donde pudieran jugar los tres sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que por primera vez Sasuke se enojara con ella. el rubio miro con reproche al pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-dis-disculpame Sasuke-kun… y-yo solo quería q-que tuviéramos u-un lugar bonito donde jugar-le dijo la pelirrosa aun en los brazos de su amigo

Sasuke bajo la mirada se sentía mal nunca le había hablado a si a Sakura , el había prometido que cuidaría de ella y en vez de eso solo la hacia llorar.

-Sakura yo yo… lo siento ... no quería decir eso es solo… que de verdad me espantaste creí que te había pasado algo- el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente era la primera vez que oía a su amigo disculparse sabia lo difícil que era esto para el así que opto por no decir nada ,

Sakura se separo de Naruto. Se limpio sus lagrimas y volteo a ver a Sasuke el cual tenia la mirada baja.

-Sasuke-Kun discúlpame… a mi por ser una molestia – le dijo la pelirrosa bajando también la mirada- tu y Naruto siempre están cuidándome y yo solo les traigo problemas

Sasuke alzo la mira al oír las palabra de la pelirrosa

-Sakura… es verdad q tu eres una molestia pero no te lo digo en ese sentido si no por que …por que- realmente le costaba trabajo expresarse

-Por que que? Sasuke-Kun

-por que…- se estaba empezando a poner nervioso cosa que el rubio noto y sonrió para si

-por que al decirte molestia te lo quiso decir de cariño no es verdad teme?

-Si por eso porque tu eres una persona importante para mi es por eso que eres una molestia… entonces me perdonas?

En respuesta la pelirrosa lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla Sasuke al sentir esto se sonrojo enormemente mientras Naruto rio por lo bajo al ver a su primo por primera vez en esta situación

-bueno ya aclarada las cosas por que no vamos por limonada?- pregunta la pelirrosa al separarse de Sasuke

-si vamos!!- y ah si el rubio salió disparado

-Sasuke-Kun tu no vas?

-eh? Si ahorita los alcanzo-le contesto saliendo de su trance

-esta bien-le sonrió

Sasuke se quedo un momento pensando, cuando Sakura lo había besado en la mejilla realmente se sintió bien, sintió un hormigueo agradable en su interior que jamás había sentido , tal vez después de todo el tarado su primo si tenia razón y tal vez si le gustaba Sakura

Estaba dispuesto a regresar a la casa cuando volteo atrás y miro la pequeña flor que estaba plantando su amiga antes de que empezara a gritar, se acerco a ella, tomo la pala y comenzó a cavar un pequeño hoyo sobre la tierra cuando termino metió la flor y comenzó a cubrirla con tierra, luego la rego un poco, cuando acabo miro sus manos y su ropa estaba completamente sucio, entro a la casa dispuesto a limpiarse primero cuando en el pasillo se topo con la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke-Kun te estaba buscando… por que estas cubierto de tierra?-pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a su amigo

-por nada… simplemente te ayudaba a terminar tu trabajo

Sakura miro hacia el jardín y vio su pequeña flor plantada

-n-no tenias porque hacerlo

--claro que si …. Además necesitamos un lugar bonito donde jugar no?-mirando a todos lados-y Naruto?

-en la cocina… gracias-algo sonrojada

-no hay de que…sonriendo- vamos antes de que el dobe se acabe la comida de toda la semana

-si-devolviéndole la sonrisa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al recordar eso una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, pero ahora tenia un problema, la universidad, si partía en busca de Sakura probablemente no llegaría a tiempo para la universidad, ya que no estaba tan seguro de que Sakura siguiera en ese internado en ese caso él y Naruto tendrían que seguir buscando por Francia y en ese caso tendrían que posponer por lo menos un año la universidad ya que no tenia pensado abandonar la búsqueda de Sakura ahora que por lo menos ya tenían una pista sobre su paradero. Estaba seguro que con Naruto no habría problema pues su padrino lo apoyaba en todo, pero él era otra cosa su padre seguramente se opondría y con mayor razón si se trataba de Sakura ya que por alguna manera nunca la agrado, además su padre ya le había escogido la universidad, se trataba de una de las mas prestigias universidades de Londres, y tenia planeado que el como su hijo estudiara allí la carrera de administración de empresas, otra cosa en la que Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo.

Pero ahora ya no le importaba la opinión de su padre y estaba decidido a buscar a Sakura asi tuviera que oponerse a los capricho de su padre, ahora no permitiría que hiciera con èl lo que hizo con Itachi (aun que claro a Itachi si le importaban las empresas familiares por lo tanto no puso resistencia contra su padre cuando también lo mando a Europa para estudiar administración de empresas)y con su ultimo pensamiento hacia Sakura cayo en las redes de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Estaba harto ya llevaba mas de media hora esperando al idiota de su primo y nada mas no llegaba, quien diablos se creía el para hacerlo esperar? Es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba q estaba por volver a ver a Sakura? de repente vio como venia llegando su estúpido primo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-teme!! P-perdón por llegar tarde… es que me quede dormido jeje

-estúpido-tratando de reprimir su enojo

-ya ya no te enojes te tengo noticias

-que paso? Hablaste al internado?

-sip… pero ayer en la tarde se graduo y se fue del internado

-¿Qué? Y ahora como vamos a encontrarla-bajando la mirada

-no te deprimas teme, ayer cuando hablo mi padrino me dijo que se sorprendió mucho por que la directora era una vieja amiga de el y no solo eso si que además…-ampliando su sonrisa- es la tía de Sakura-Chan!!

-¿¡QUE!?-abriendo los ojos

-si y al parecer dentro de 3 semanas viaja para Londres, pues piensa estudiar medicina en La Universidad Nacional De Inglaterra y no solo eso mi padrino también me inscribió en la misma universidad que ella y en 3 semanas también parto para allá no es genial ahora solo faltas tu

-Naruto yo…

-ándale convence a tus padres para que también te envíen a Londres

-Naruto…

-ahora que por fin encontramos a Sakura-Chan de ser necesario habla con tía Mikoto

-Naru…

-o con Itachi tal vez el pueda convencer a tío Fugaku

-DOBE!!

-eh? Que paso teme? No tenias por que gritarme-le reclamo tapándose los oídos

-hmp-con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-no es necesario tratar de convencer a nadie

-eh?...porque?... que acaso no quieres volver a ver a Sakura-chan?- le dijo un poco molesto- o es que acaso te piensas fugar de tu casa? ah ya entiendo y como en las películas de amor piensas partir en busca de tu amada- esto ultimo lo dijo exagerando su tono meloso y haciendo señas con las manos

-eres un idiota!!-dándole un coscorrón

-auch!! Eso dolió!!-sobándose la cabeza

-pues claro imbécil si no te lo di para que te sintieras bien-cruzándose de brazos

-vamos teme admite que la ultima parte no estaba tan mal y que al menos la consideraste?

-idiota

-bueno Sasuke que vas a hacer?

-mira… recuerdas la universidad que te conté que mi padre había escogido para mi?- Naruto asintió- pues curiosamente es la misma universidad en la que tu y Sakura van a estudiar- le explico con su típico tono de frialdad

-¿¡QUE!? y por que diablos no me lo dijiste-pregunto sorprendido

-por que para empezar yo no sabia de eso apenas me entere ayer… y en segunda en caso de no encontrar a Sakura en el internado tenia pensado suspender un año la universidad para buscarla y después de traerla estudiar en una universidad de aquí

-pero tu padre nunca lo hubiera permitido

- lo se y no me importa me iba oponer a el aun que me desheredara

El rubio se quedo en silencio un momento de verdad su primo debía querer a Sakura para llegar a esos extremos.

-entonces… eso quiere decir que tu también iras a Londres?

-hmp… ya solo falta avisar a mis padre y preparar las cosas del viaje-le dijo disimulando desinterés

-Si!! Por fin vamos a estar juntos los tres- empezando a dar saltitos

-sabes después de todo… tal vez te sirva este viaje… chace y así maduras un poco- le dijo empezando a caminar y con las manos en los bolsillos

-oye eso mismo me dijo mi padrino… y para tu información yo soy MUY maduro-caminando y cruzándose de brazos

-claro y yo adoro el rosa-le contesto en sarcasmo pero sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

-eso no se discute-poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y caminando enfrente de el

-hmp!!... dobe

* * *

3 semanas después…

-chicas cuídense mucho… y tu Sakura háblame tan pronto lleguen a Londres

-si tía

-pasajeros del vuelo 408 con destino a la ciudad de Londres favor de abordar por la puerta núm. 6!!!

-creo que ya las están llamando para abordar… no saben lo que las voy a extrañar-dijo Tsunade abrazando a cada una

-Y nosotras a ti tía- separándose de ella

-no te preocupes hablaremos cada semana

-Sakura ya es hora de irnos

-bueno tía nos vemos-abrazando por ultima vez a su tia

-si hija espero que te conviertas en una gran doctora

-si así lo hare

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Londres…

-vamos teme apresúrate!!... estoy ansioso por volver ver a Sakura-Chan!!

-hmp! Dobe -*Sakura*- primero vamos al departamento a desempacar

-y luego vamos a comer ramen!! Si!!-grito el rubio dando saltitos, la gente que pasaba lo miraba raro mientras Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza realmente su primo no cambiaba

-dobe acaso no te fastidia comer siempre ramen? Acaso no te apetece comer otra cosa como… pizza?

-no…mmm… que es pizza?- pregunto el ojiazul rascándose la cabeza y con mucha ingenuidad

-*ha comido tanto ramen que ya ni si quiera conoce otro tipo de alimento*-pensó el peli azabache con una gota en la cabeza

-oye Sasuke?

-hmp?

-que tanto crees que allá cambiado Sakura-Chan en estos años?-pregunto el rubio tornándose serio

-no lo se Naruto-suspiro-aun que yo espero que siga siendo la misma-confeso en un susurro y bajando la cabeza

-yo también

* * *

En el avión

-Sakura dentro de unas horas estaremos en Londres no es genial?—pregunto la ojiperla

-eh… si

-Sakura que te pasa? Desde que subimos al avión as estado como ausente?... te sientes bien?-comento Hinata con preocupación

-si no te preocupes es solo… que me siento rara

-es por lo que te dijo tu tía

- en parte

FLASH BACK

-Sakura ya terminaste de empacar tus cosas para mañana?- pregunto Tsunade entrando en la habitación

-ya casi tía-contesto metiendo una blusa en su maleta-listo!!-cerrando la maleta

-Sakura… aun extrañas a tus amigos de la infancia?

-eh? A que viene esa pregunta?-la miro con ojos confusos

-por que yo se que tu tenias planeado regresar a Tokio- la miro seriamente

-co-como sabes eso tía?

-eso no importa solo contesta mi pregunta… todavía los extrañas?

-si tía-bajando la cabeza y tratando de no llorar-Naruto siempre fue un gran amigo y lo llegue a querer como a un hermano, por que siempre tenia una sonrisa para mi-sonriendo al acordarse del rubio- y Sasuke-Kun…

-Sasuke que Sakura?-enarcando una ceja

-bueno pues él-con un nudo en la garganta-él siempre me cuidaba y me protegía, además siempre me bridaba su apoyo y aun que a veces era muy frio con los demás conmigo siempre trato de portarse amable… él es una persona muy especial para mi…

-*Sakura acaso tú…*

-pero bueno tía tu no tienes por que preocuparte… Hinata me hizo comprender que aun que no estemos juntos tal vez ellos a un recuerden nuestra promesa y eso siempre nos mantendré unidos… y tal vez un día nos volvamos a reunir-sonrió

-Hinata tienes razón-correspondiendo su sonrisa-el destino siempre tiene sorpresas… y tal vez esas sorpresas llegan a nosotros mas pronto de lo que creemos-alargando su sonrisa

-a que te refieres tía?-pregunto algo desconcertada

-eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Sakura- levantándose de la cama- bueno me voy te dejo descansar… mañana será un largo día

-si… buenas noches

-buenas noches… descansa –saliendo del cuarto

-*a que se refería*

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-sabes? Sakura deberías de dejar de pensar en eso… además lo que tenga que pasar pasara

-ahhhh… tienes razón… además pronto comenzaremos una nueva vida- dijo sonriendo

-si

-*una nueva vida…*


	4. reencuentro

Capitulo4: Reencuentro

Llegaron a Londres aproximadamente a las 10:30pm hora de allá, después de un largo viaje en avión, estaban muy cansadas y lo único que querían era llegar a su hogar.

Tomaron un taxi y Hinata le dio al chofer la dirección del departamento, cuando llegaron le pidieron de favor al portero que las ayudara a subir las maletas al departamento ya que este se encontraba en el 5º piso del edificio, cuando entraron Sakura quedo un poco asombrada, el departamento era muy amplio, tenia 3 recamaras dos de ellas con su propio baño, otro baño para uso general, el cual tenia jacuzzi, la cocina también estaba bastante grande, tenia todo tipo de electrodomésticos, además tenia su propio desayunador, en la sala había una televisión de plasma con cable, también había un Dvd, un estéreo, los sillones y las cortinas eran de un bonito tono violeta que combinaban perfecto con el tono lila de las paredes , y en el centro había una pequeña mesa con un florero que contenía unos bonitos tulipanes amarillos que adornaban el ambiente que le daban al departamento una sensación agradable. No cabía duda de que su nuevo hogar era un lugar realmente hermoso.

-Sakura dime… que te parece?

-es muy bonito-le contesto asombrada- supongo que tu ayudaste con la decoración verdad?

-si tu tía me pidió mi opinión sobre la decoración, y sobre tus gustos

-pues les quedo estupendo

-oye porque no pasas a dejar tus cosas a tu recamará en lo que yo dejo la mías en el mío y de paso admiras lo bien que nos quedo si?

Sakura asintió tomo sus maletas y camino hacia el pasillo que daba a los cuartos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pudo ver que en cada puerta había un pequeño letrero de madera que indicaba que era cada habitación sin contar que había fotos de ella y de Hinata de cuando estaban en el internado y otras tantas de su tía y la familia de Hinata, se detuvo enfrente de una puerta blanca que estaba al fondo del pasillo, el letrero de madera decía: "Sakura" y tenia 3 flores de cerezo talladas aun lado. Era su habitación.

Entro y quedo a un mas maravillada, su cuarto era muy espacioso, de un bonito color rosa pálido, tenia un ropero bastante grande, un tocador con todo lo necesario para su arreglo, su propia laptop encima de su escritorio, una televisión con Dvd y una grabadora, un librero con sus libros favoritos, arriba de su cama una repisa con sus cd`s preferidos, su cama tenia una colcha blanca con detalles en rosa, cojines de estrellas y sobre esta había un pequeño osito color marrón con un listón atado al cuello.

Se acerco al oso, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrazo, estaba feliz se había sentido un poco triste ya que no lo había encontrado antes de partir para Londres, pero ahora sabia la razón, agradecía internamente a su tía, ese osito era uno de los pocos recuerdo que tenia de sus amigos, se lo regalo Sasuke la primera vez que salió con ellos a una feria.

Termino de desempacar sus cosas y se metió sobre su cama, estaba casada y lo único que quería era dormir, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando escucho a Hinata gritarle desde el pasillo.

-Sakura!! La cena esta lista!!

-esta bien voy!!

Sakura salió de su cuarto y camino hacia la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, mientras Hinata ponía un plato de comida en rente de ella.

-Hinata tu hiciste esto?

-si termine de desempacar y quise hacer la cena

-pues te quedo estupenda?-dando una probada

-gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa

-oye Hinata tengo curiosidad… que estudia tu primo?

-Neji estudia leyes… mi padre cree que algún día el se hará cargo del buffet familiar

-ahhh

-por cierto Sakura mañana quería ir a visitar a mi primo… no quieres venir?

-eh… no, quiero ir mañana a tratar de conseguir trabajo

- pero Sakura tu no tienes necesidad tienes el dinero que te dejo tu madre sin contar el que te va a mandar tu tía cada mes… no entiendo por que quieres trabajar?-pregunto confundida

-si lo se Hinata… pero tengo pensado guardar el dinero que me dejo mi madre para garantizar lo estudios de mis hijos, si llego a tenerlos, y con respecto al, de mi tía tampoco quiero abusar… además solo trabajaría en las tardes después de la universidad.

-esta bien Sakura pero si quieres te acompaño puedo ir a visitar a mi primo otro día, además lo voy a ver en la universidad

-no, Hinata, no es necesario mejor sigue con tus planes

-segura?

-si no te preocupes- le contesto con una sonrisa

-bueno esta bien

Terminaron de cenar y cada una se fue a su habitación, estaban cansada había sido un largo día. Sakura tomo un disco de la repisa y lo coloco en la grabadora, entro al baño se cambio de ropa, se cepillo los dientes y se a costo en la, poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Naruto ya vámonos ya es tarde-dijo el azabache mirando a su primo con fastidio

-espere teme… viejo otro tazón de ramen!!- pidió el rubio

-enseguida!!

-aun no comprendo como te cabe todo eso-dijo mirando una pila de 7 platos vacios

-ya vez… años de experiencia

-…- el pelinegro solo rodo los ojos

-oye teme no entiendo… por que no quieres que vayamos a casa de Sakura-Chan si ya tenemos la dirección?

-por que en 1º ya es tarde y en 2º no pretendes que después de 8 años de no verla lleguemos de sorpresa a su nueva casa y le digamos " hola Sakura te acuerdas de nosotros? Somos Naruto y Sasuke te hemos estado buscando todos estos años y tu tía nos dijo que vendría a Londres" por favor piensa las cosas un poco Naruto-explico Sasuke

-y por que no?... hemos esperado mucho tiempo para volverla a ver

-si pero tampoco podemos hacer eso por muy ansiosos que estemos por verla, mejor esperemos a entrar a clases y después ya veremos como se dan las cosas

-si pero ya quiero verla!!

- lo se, yo también pero hay que tener paciencia

-esta bien –acepto cruzándose de brazos

-bueno ahora que ya terminaste-mirando el plato vació de su primo-vámonos

Pagaron la cuenta y empezaron a caminar hacia su casa

-oye teme… y piensas estudiar administración de empresas como quería tu padre?

-no… voy a estudiar ingeniería como siempre quise

-¿¡QUE!? p-pero tu padre sabe esto?

-no… la única que sabe es mi madre y esta de acuerdo conmigo… es mas insistió mucho para que aceptara su ofrecimiento de pagarme los estudios

-y aceptaste?-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-al principio no quise ya que yo quería independizarme, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y con eso pensaba llevármelas un tiempo, ya aquí en Londres conseguiría trabajo… pero mi madre insistió mucho y acabe cediendo y a cambio solo me hizo prometerle que yo haría con mi vida lo que yo creyera conveniente sin importarme la opinión de mi padre, y cuando terminara la carrera regresara a Tokio… con Sakura

-ya me imagino como se pondrá tu padre cuando se entere, y mas cuando sepa que también viniste por Sakura-Chan y que solo aceptaste su ofrecimiento por ella ya vez que nunca la quiso

-hmp! No me importa, no dejare que intente controlar mi vida de nuevo, y menos que intente hacer algo contra Sakura

-en eso tienes razón yo tampoco voy a permitir que dañe a Sakura-Chan-declaró Naruto seriamente- oye pero que vas a hacer con el dinero que te va a mandar tío Fugaku cada mes?

-ese dinero no lo pienso tocar, lo dejare en una cuenta de banco y cuando se entere se lo regresare

-oh bueno

Llegaron a la casa y se sentaron un rato en la sala par ver la tele, estuvieron un rato viendo películas, hasta que cada uno decidió irse a acostar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

RING!! RING!!

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó se levanto de la cama, se tallo los ojos, y soñoliento camino hacia el teléfono, seguramente el idiota de su primo seguiría dormido.

-diga?

-Sasuke? Podrías comunicarme con Naruto?-dijo Jiraiya del otro lado

-eh? Si permíteme

Camino a la habitación de su primo y lo encontró a un dormido. Desparramado en su cama, comenzó a zarandearlo y a gritarle pero no despertó, entonces camino a la cocina y cogió un vaso con agua, regreso a la habitación de su primo y se lo tiro encima

-AHHHHHHHH!!! OYE TEME QUE TE PASA!!-GRITO Naruto enfurecido

-pasa que habla tu padrino y tu no despertabas-contesto Sasuke muy quitado de la pena

-mi padrino?

-si esta al teléfono

El rubio salió de la habitación y camino a la sala donde tomo el teléfono

-padrino?

-Hola Naruto que bueno que me llamaste anoche-contesto sarcásticamente

-je je disculpa se me olvido je je –le dijo rascándose la cabeza

-ahí Naruto ahora me pregunto si hice bien al enviarte allá, creo que nunca cambiaras

Mientras el rubio hablaba por teléfono con su padrino, el pelinegro regreso a su habitación, se acostó en la cama mas sin embargo ya no tenia sueño, desde que se levanto tenia una extraña sensación, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, trato de ya no pensar en eso y cerro los ojos, se quedo así un rato, pero la paz y la tranquilidad solo le duro un poco, por que en ese momento entro su primo gritando a su habitación.

-TEME!!- grito el rubio azotando la puerta

-Naruto cállate-le dijo aventándole una almohada en la cara

-tengo algo importante que decirte y tu me maltratas-declaro asiéndose el ofendido

-ya… que quieres-le dijo con fastidio

-pues no te imaginas lo que me dijo mi padrino?

-no… no me imagino lo que dijo tu padrino-dijo con desinterés el peli azabache

-pues que ya me deposito el dinero de este mes y me puso algo mas de dinero para comprar un auto nuevo!! No es genial!!

-si Naruto es genial-dijo aun sin mostrar interés-ahora podrías dejarme en paz!!-pidió tapándose con las cobijas

-NO!! Tienes que acompañarme a comprarlo!!-quitándole las cobijas

-esta bien… pero ya vete de mi cuarto!!

-esta bien… adiós teme-saliendo del cuarto

-hmp!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad de Londres, ya llevaba un tiempo tratando de encontrar trabajo pero aun no hallaba nada. Hinata había salido muy temprano para la casa de su primo Neji diciéndole que saldría en la tarde. Suspiro, estuvo un rato mas caminando pero nada, miro su reloj, 7:30pm ya era un poco tarde y supuso que Hinata llegaría como a las 8, decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy.

Camino de regreso a su casa, pero en el trayecto encontró una cafetería muy elegante donde solicitaban una mesera, pensó en probar su suerte ahí, entro en ella y camino hacia la cajera, anuncio que venia por el trabajo y ella la condujo a donde estaba el gerente el cual no aparentaba mas de 24 años, era guapo, delgado, alto de cabello y ojos marrón, y piel blanca.

-buenas tardes señorita me han dicho que viene a solicitar el empleo de mesera?

-si efectivamente, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

-bueno Sakura mi nombre es William Linton… tienes alguna experiencia como mesera?

-no pero aprendo rápido-le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

-bueno supongo que con esa sonrisa podrías atender muy bien a los clientes-comento el gerente haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara

-bueno yo… entonces tengo el trabajo?

-Claro-te parece bien si empiezas pasado mañana? Y como parece que eres una choca estudiosa supongo que estas por entrar a la universidad no es verdad?- Sakura asintió un poco asombrada-entonces tomaras el turno de la tarde entraras aquí a las 2:30 ya que las clases terminan a la 1 y saldrás a las 8:30 te parece?

-si claro muchas gracias

-sobre tu paga ya hablaremos después… entonces preséntate aquí pasado mañana a las 2;30 entendido?

-si… gracias

Sakura se despidió y salió del café, ya estaba un poco oscuro y parecía que pronto iba a llover, miro su reloj 8:40pmseguamente Hinata ya estaba en casa. Entonces sonó su teléfono

-diga?

-Sakura…disculpa pero no voy a poder llegar a casa hoy, me voy a quedar en casa de mi primo Neji ya que es un poco tarde y es algo peligroso regresarme a estas horas, además parece que va a llover… no hay problema si te quedas sola esta noche?

-no, no hay problema Hinata… de todas maneras yo apenas voy para la casa

-ah y dime… conseguiste el trabajo?

-si pero luego te cuento ahora debo regresar a casa antes de que comience a llover

-si pero regresa con cuidado vale? Te veo mañana- le dijo algo preocupada

-si no te preocupes… bye

-bye

Colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar, en el camino se acordó que no había nada que cenar, s decidió comer en uno de los restaurantes de la zona antes de volver a casa.

Entro en un restaurante de comida china ,le encantaba esa comida pero ya tenia mucho que no la probaba, durante la cena estuvo muy concentrada en sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 10pm, se sobresalto al ver la hora, pago y salió corriendo del restaurante ya era muy tarde.

Decido acortar camino atravesando una avenida, pero sin darse cuenta había llegado a uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de la zona.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-teme por que esa cara larga? Acaso no te gusto mi auto?

-hmp!! A quien le va a gustar un auto amarillo chillón

-pero si el color esta genial!!

-lo que tu digas-le dijo sarcásticamente

Toda la tarde habían pasado buscando el auto del rubio, hasta que este se decidió por un convertible amarillo, después de firmar los papeles de la compra del auto, el rubio quiso estrenar su auto y fueron a dar un paseo.

El pelinegro enfoco su vista en la ventanilla del auto viendo pasar la calles mientras el rubio conducía, de repente pasaron frente a una calle algo oscura y un poco desierta, y entonces el mismo sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien de la mañana regreso a él, solamente que ahora era mucho peor.

-Naruto!! Detente aquí!!

-¿¡QUE!? Estas loco!! Para que!?

-tu solo hazlo!!... YA!!

El rubio estaciono el auto enfrente de una tienda, tan pronto paro el auto Sasuke salió disparado,

-SASUKE!! ADONDE VAS!!?

El pelinegro no respondió, simplemente corrió, sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho y no sabia donde iba solo seguía sus instintos, mientras el rubio lo seguía muy de cerca.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura se empezaba a poner nerviosa, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea acortar el camino a su casa, a cada paso que daba, mas nerviosa se ponía, la calle estaba prácticamente vacía, sin contar que casi no había luz, decidida a regresar por donde había venido dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, entonces escucho unos pasos que iban detrás de ella, asustada comenzó a correr pero sintió como esa persona aceleraba sus pasos también,, de repente sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo, la metía en un callejón y la acorralaba contra la pared.

-pero miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí…-dijo el hombre que la tenia acorralada

-parece que me la has ganado- dijo otro hombre entrando al callejón, parece que era el que la seguía.

Sakura estaba asustada, comenzó a hiperventilar, pensó que tal vez la querían asaltar y si les daba todo lo que traía tal vez no le harían nada, pero descargo esa idea cuando sintió como el tipo la agarraba del muslo.

-parece que la pequeña esta asustada… no te preocupes-le susurro al oído-tratare de ser cariñoso contigo-al parecer estaba borracho

-tal vez cuando termines pueda disfrutarla yo-insinuó el otro tipo mientras le lanzaba una mirada pervertida a la pelirrosa

-Claro que no esta es solo mía

La pelirrosa comenzó a temblar, mientras el tipo metía su mano por debajo de su blusa, y la comenzaba a subir por su abdomen, la pelirrosa no sabia que hacer, sentía la sucias manos de aquel sujeto tocar descaradamente su cuerpo, no podía gritar, cada palabra que intentaba salir por su boca se atoraba en su garganta, por alguna extraña razón tampoco podía llorar, estaba apunto de ser violada y no podía hacer nada.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa tomo su bolso con fuerza y lo golpeo en la cabeza el otro sujeto se acerco a ayudar a su compañero, mientras la pelirrosa aprovecho esa distracción para salir corriendo.

Corría y corría no sabia a donde se dirigía lo único que quería era escapar de ese lugar, su mente estaba completamente en blanco y no podía pensar la cosas con claridad, sin darse cuenta choco con una persona, perdió el equilibrio estaba apunto de caer cuando sintió que la agarraban de la muñeca impidiendo su caída, mientras ella mantenía su vista en el suelo, y el chico la miraba asombrado.

-con que aquí estas maldita juro que pagaras por ese golpe!!

Sakura al escuchar esa voz se sobresalto y comenzó a temblar nuevamente, el chico se coloco frente a ella mientras los otros dos sujetos se le acercaban.

-vaya parece que encontraste quien te cuide!!

-mocoso apártate si no quieres salir lastimado!!

-Hmp!!- les lanzo una mirada desafiante

-tu lo pediste- dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a él

El chico esquivo fácilmente los puños de ese sujeto y le dio un golpe en la espalda, entonces se acerco al otro sujeto. La pelirrosa ajena a la pelea estaba en shock, tenia la mirada perdida y no dejaba de temblar, sin contar lo pálida que estaba a tal punto de verse casi como un muerto, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-TEME!!

El rubio llego detrás del pelinegro, miro a todos lados y lo que encontró lo dejo sorprendido, en medio de la calle, arrodillada en el suelo se encontraba la pelirrosa, tenia la car escondida entre el cabello, el rubio lentamente se fue acercando a su hermana, estaba totalmente impacto había estado esperando mucho para verla.

-Sa-Sakura-Chan?

Llegó hasta ella, ella simplemente no le respondía, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, y con cuidado le aparto el cabello del rostro, su cara se descompuso y se lleno de preocupación al ver el estado de la joven.

-Sakura-Chan!!-ella seguía sin responder-Sakura-Chan!!- comenzó a zarandearla pero seguía igual

Sintió que la movían, y escuchaba esa voz que la llamaba, pero la oía tan lejana. El rubio dejo de moverla miro al otro lado y vio a su primo peleando con dos hombres.

-Sakura-Chan quédate aquí-sabia que no le respondería

Se levanto del lugar y corrió a ayudar a su primo. Sasuke esquivaba cada golpe no sabia que querían esos sujetos con Sakura, pero al llegar una idea a su cabeza, la ira comenzaba a hervir dentro de él, por esa razón evitaba pegarles por que sabia que no se detendría. Cosa contraria con su primo que al llegar hasta uno de los sujetos lo golpeo fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a su primo actuar así, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, eso solo significaba que algo malo le había pasado a Sakura, anteriormente había escuchado a su primo llamar desesperadamente a la chica, entonces su ira creció, el otro sujeto asustado e intimidado sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y corrió rápidamente hacia Sasuke, él simplemente lo esquivo y con una patada le arrebato la navaja, en ese momento Naruto agradeció las clases de defensa personal que tomaron de niños, Sasuke miro al sujeto, una mirada asesina llena de rencor y de desprecio, el hombre al verla sintió un gran temor , como si en esos momento estuviera frente a un demonio, entonces salió corriendo dejando a su compañero a media calle, Sasuke trato de calmarse mientras el rubio regresaba con Sakura, la cual seguía en el mismo estado.

-Sakura-Chan!! Sakura-Chan- insistía el rubio

En ese momento se acerco el pelinegro, que al ver a la chica en ese estado, sintió como si cientos de puñaladas desgarraran su pecho, entonces se agacho a su altura.

-Sasuke tenemos que llevar a Sakura-Chan a un hospital ya!!-grito el rubio alterado y preocupado por primera vez en años

El pelinegro asintió estaba completamente asustado por el estado de la chica q no reaccionaba. Sakura al oír ese nombre salió de su shock.

-N-Naruto?... S-Sasuke-Kun?-susurro la pelirrosa aun con la Mirada perdida

En ese momento comenzó a llover, Sasuke se quito su chamarra y se la coloco a Sakura, la tomo de los hombros y la ayudo a pararse.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Naruto

-S-si-contesto como si aun siguiera en trance

-Sakura… tenemos que llevarte a un hospital-dijo Sasuke con su rostro lleno de preocupación al ver a la chica

-no…por favor no

-P-Pero Sakura-Chan…

-no estoy bien… por favor

En ese momento Sakura sintió un mareo, miro a donde estaba Sasuke, y su rostro fue lo ultimo que vio antes de desvanecerse.

El pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos junto con el rubio corrieron hacia el auto, el rubio se sentó enfrente del volante, mientras Sasuke acomodo a Sakura en los asientos de atrás y él se fue con ella. El rubio manejaba a toda la velocidad permitida tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible a un hospital, Mientras Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de la pelirrosa, dentro de él comenzaba a invadirlo un sentimiento de miedo, que no sentía desde el día que lo apartaron de la chica, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir los leves movimientos de la chica que comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-que paso?... donde estoy?

-Sakura-Chan despertaste!!

-que paso?... adonde vamos?-parecía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente

-nos dirigimos al hospital

-no por favor… no quiero ir ahí… no quiero preocupar a nadie mas por favor-poco a poco volvía a cerrar los ojos

-esta bien Sakura, pero no cierres los ojos-le decía el pelinegro pues sabia que era malo que volviera a dormir después del susto que se llevo

-Sasuke…Kun- susurro la chica antes de volver a caer inconsciente

Sasuke miro al rubio

-Naruto … vamos a casa

-Pero Sasuke necesita que la vea un medico

-Naruto si Sakura vuelve a despertar y se da cuenta de que la llevamos a un hospital, se puede poner peor, mejor llevémosla al departamento y si se pone mal hablamos a un doctor-le dijo seriamente mirando a la pelirrosa que descansaba en sus brazos

-esta bien tienes razón- y entonces cambio la dirección hacia su casa


	5. pesadillas

Capitulo 5: Pesadillas

Poco apoco abría sus ojos, le dolía un, lentamente se fue incorporando en la cama, cuando se fue acostumbrando a la lux, miro a su alrededor, no conocía el lugar, estaba en un cuarto, las paredes eran anaranjadas, había un gran ropero, una televisión, a lado de la cama estaba un pequeño mueble con…. Botes vacíos de ramen instantáneo? Se le hizo muy extraño y al mismo tiempo familiar?

Le pareció muy extraño encontrarse en ese lugar, no sabia exactamente como había llegado ahí, lo ultimo q recordaba era que unos tipos la perseguían y después… todo fue confuso, recordó a ver soñado con Naruto y Sasuke y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al recordar los viejos tiempos en q la protegían, entonces se levanto de la cama y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, aun que no sabia donde se encontraba se sentía muy cómoda.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto, la pelirrosa se giro y lo q vio la dejo sin habla.

-dime Sakura-Chan… ya te sientes mejor?

-N-Naruto e-eres tu?

-Sakura-Chan te sientes bien-le pregunto acercándose a ella y tocando su frente-pues no tienes fiebre

-entonces no fue un sueño…ERES TU!!-le grito abrasando rubio y comenzando a llorar

-claro que soy yo…quien mas?-le dijo Naruto abrazándola también

-no lo puedo creer!!

La pelirrosa se separo de él y aún incrédula le miro fijamente, el chico también la observaba sonriente.

-sabes Sakura-Chan?... te ves bien con la ropa de teme…. Creo q hasta te queda mejor a ti-le dijo con una sonrisa

-la pelirrosa se sonrojo inmediatamente ante el comentario de ojiazul, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no traía su ropa, si no una camiseta negra que seguramente era de Sasuke y le llagaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas , y se sonrojo mas aun al pensar que uno de los chicos la abría cambiado.

-no te preocupes Sakura le pedimos de favor a una vecina que te cambiara… tu ropa se esta secando

Sakura al oír esa voz se quedo estática, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el pelinegro, mirándola con una gran sonrisa de prepotencia en sus labios al notar la reacción de la chica, Sakura estaba totalmente emocionada y no puedo evitar controlar el impulso de correr hacia el chico y saltarle encima en un gran abrazo que hizo que ambos terminaran en el suelo, Sasuke sonrió aún mas y correspondió a la chica, estuvieron un rato así mientras el rubio solo los observaba con una gran sonrisa, entonces Sakura salio de su trance y se separo de Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos y con un gran sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.

-d-disculpa… olvide que no te gustan los abrazos

-no te preocupes… vaya parece que ya regreso tu color-comento viendo el sonrojo de la chica-ya te sientes mejor? – le pregunto algo preocupado

-si… los extrañe mucho- contesto limpiándose las lágrimas

-y nosotros a ti- le dijo mirándola con dulzura

-bueno creo que yo los dejare solos… iré a prepárame algo de ramen- anuncio el rubio saliendo del cuarto

-Sakura… lamento no haber cumplido nuestra promesa-le dijo arrepentido

-a-aún la recuerdan?

A Sakura se le iluminó la cara

-Jamás la hemos olvidado, pero de ahora en adelante cumpliré con ella-le dijo decido

-Sasuke-Kun!!- volviendo a abrazarlo

-ahora si nada nos va a separar Sakura- acariciándole lentamente el cabello

-no sabes lo terrible que la pase, si no hubiera sido por mi tía y por Hinata… no se lo que hubiera hecho-explotando en lágrimas

-cálmate… ya todo esta bien… ni Naruto ni ya vamos a permitir que vuelva a suceder lo de años atrás… ahora deja de llorar sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte así-le dijo secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar

-si

-bueno ahora si ya estas mas tranquila vamos a la sala antes de que Naruto termine con la cocina-regalándole una sonrisa sincera después de muchos años

La pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa y camino detrás de él, e repente Sauce se detuvo en el pasillo y se volteo a mirarla ahora con la misma sonrisa de prepotencia en su rostro de hace unos momentos, Sakura lo miró confundida.

-definitivamente concuerdo por primera vez con el tarado de Naruto… te queda mejor mi ropa a ti que a mi

Después de este comentario Sasuke volvió a reanudar su camino, mientras Sakura se tornaba extremadamente roja.

Llegaron a la sala, Sakura se sentó en uno de lo9s sillones mientras Sasuke iba a la cocina a ver el desastre de su primo, Sakura estuvo un rato viendo la tele cuando regreso Naruto con un gran tazón de ramen en las manos y se sentó enfrente de ella.

-parece que no has cambiado Naruto-mirando su plato

-tu crees?-preguntó con la boca llena de fideos

-si jijiji

-toma – dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole una taza de té-te caerá bien después del susto que te llevaste

--eh?... gracias- tomando la taza

-el pelinegro se sentó a lado de la pelirrosa mientras los dos veían comer al rubio con una gotita en la cabeza.

-oye Sakura-Chan que estabas haciendo a esta horas por esos rumbos?-preguntó el rubio dejando su plato vacío en la mesa

-pues yo…estaba buscando trabajo, pero s me hizo tarde y quise acortar camino por ahí… solo que no me di cuenta en donde me metía-confeso bajando la mirada

Sasuke apretó los puños con rabia al acordarse de los tipos que perseguían a la pelirrosa

-Sakura-Chan y para que buscabas trabajo?- Naruto no entendía nada pues él sabía que su tía cubriría con sus gastos

La pelirrosa no entendía la pregunta de su amigo sin embargo la contesto

-bueno mi tía quedo en mandarme una cantidad de dinero mensual para mis gastos… pero yo no quiero abusar

-pero y el dinero que te dejo tu madre antes de morir?

-decidí que ese dinero no lo iba a tocar… quiero guardarlos para garantizar algún día la educación de mis hijos… cuando los tenga- la pelirrosa sonrió

Naruto le lanzó una mirada pícara a su primo el cual le devolvió otra de "dices alguna imprudencia y te asesino" el rubio tragó saliva y apartó la mirada rápidamente Sakura los miraba confundida.

. oigan… y ustedes que hacen aquí en Londres?

-pues…-el rubio nervioso miro al pelinegro

Sasuke suspiro

-… venimos a buscarte

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos.

-desde hace tiempo Naruto le pidió a su padrino que averiguara tu paradero y hace aproximadamente un mes que nos dijo que estabas en un internado en Francia, nos dio los datos, y el padrino de Naruto llamó para confirmar si estabas ahí, después resultó que tu tía era una vieja amiga de él y entonces le contó todo sobre nuestra relación de niños, tu tía le dijo que te encontrabas ahí pero que esa tarde te graduabas, pero le dijo que pensabas venir a estudiar a Londres y le dio tus datos para encontrarte.

-y como le hicieron para que les permitieran venir?- preguntó Sakura mirando especialmente a Sasuke

-bueno Sakura-Chan cuando mi padrino terminó de hablar con tu tía, me reservó un boleto de avión y me inscribió en la misma universidad que a ti… en cuanto al teme-dijo mirando a Sasuke- su padre había decidido mandarlo a estudiar aquí a Londres, pero él no había aceptado por que…AUCH!! ESO DOLIO!!-Sasuke le había lanzado un cojín- bueno te seguía contando… cuando yo le comente al teme todo esto, se sorprendió mucho…

-Naruto no seas mentiroso!!

-bueno esta bien, simplemente sonrió con arrogancia, por que al parecer era a la misma universidad a la que pensaban enviarlo a él-le enseñó la lengua a lo que Sasuke solo rodó los ojos-entonces aceptó la propuesta de su padre

-pero él no sabe que venimos a buscarte, los únicos que lo saben son el padrino de Naruto y mi madre

-e Itachi- susurró el rubio

-¿¡QUE!?-gritó el pelinegro mandándole una mirada furiosa a su primo

-bueno es que me emocione por volver a ver a Sakura-Chan que se me salió decirle a Itachi

-NARUTO ERES UN IDIOTA!!

-cálmate teme yo no tengo la culpa que le tengas celos a tu hermano-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Sakura miró a Sakura confundida

-eres un idiota!!

-y tu un teme!!

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-ji ji ji ji ji ji no han cambiado nada-comentó la pelirrosa comenzando a reir

-hmp!! Tu tampoco…sigues siendo una molestia

La pelirrosa simplemente rió ante el comentario del chico, había extrañado tanto que la llamara así , estuvieron un rato platicando, sobre todo lo que habían hecho todos estos años ,Naruto le dijo a Sakura que Sasuke tras su partida se había vuelto más frío y amargado, el pelinegro golpeó a su primo mientras la pelirrosa solo reía, había extrañado sus peleas.

Ella les contó su estancia en el internado, omitiendo el abandonó de su padre, les tenía mucha confianza pero aún no estaba lista para hablar de ello, fue muy doloroso. Estuvieron hasta la 1:30 am hablando, hasta que Sasuke dijo que ya era hora de irse a dormir, ya que la pelirrosa debía descansar, como solo habían dos habitaciones, el rubio insistió a su amiga para que durmiera en su habitación, no le quedó de otra que aceptar, Naruto podía ser muy insistente, más sin embargo Sasuke le hizo limpiar antes el cuarto, la pelirrosa estaba muy cansada, se acostó en la cama de Naruto y poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba confundida no podía dejar de llorar, su madre había fallecido hace apenas unos días, su padre la culpaba de su muerte y no solo eso si no que también la habían separado de sus amigos, las únicas personas que realmente la querían.

Se encontraba esperando a su padre, tan pronto llegaron a Francia la había llevado a ese lugar, ya llevaba un rato en la oficina hablando con su tía, solo se escuchaban gritos y eso la ponía mas nerviosa.

Entonces se escuchó abrir la puerta, giró su cara en esa dirección y vio a su padre salir de ahí, se detuvo enfrente de ella, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y siguió adelante, la pelirrosa se paro de su asiento y corrió detrás de él.

-papá!! Papá!! Espera!!- iba a tocar su mano pero él se la arrebató

-no me toques!!!... tu no eres nada mió!!

-p-pero- la pequeña comenzó a llorar no entendía nada

-por tu culpa… por tu culpa murió la persona que más quería!!! Por tu culpa ya no la volveré a ver!!!

-NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS!!!- gritó Tsunade Saliendo de su oficina

-COMO PUEDES DEFENDERLA!? MATO A TU HERMNANA!!!

-FUE SOLO UN ACCIDENTE!!! ELLA NO TUVO LA CULPA!!!

-PUES HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE MURIERA ELLA!!-señalando a Sakura- QUE MI QUERIDA SUE!!

Sakura sintió un gran dolor en su corazón tras las palabras de su padre

-como puedes decir eso!? ES TU HIJA!!-gritó un enfurecida Tsunade, abrazando a Sakura que no dejaba de llorar

-yo nunca la quise si la acepte fue por que Sue estaba ilusionada con tenerla!!!... pero si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría-mirando con desprecio a Sakura- jamás hubiera permitido que naciera!!!

-eres un maldito!! Como puedes hablar así de tu hija!?

-y tú-haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Tsunade y mirando a la pelirrosa-espero no volver a saber de ti en mi vida-y con esto ultimo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-PAPA!!! PAPA!!!- la niña gritaba tratando de correr hacia su padre pero Tsunade se lo impedía

La pelirrosa siguió gritando después de un rato se calmo y abrazó a su tía.

-cálmate pequeña calma-le hablaba Tsunade con dulzura

-p-por que, porque me abandonó?

-cálmate por favor, no te preocupes todo estará bien-le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-p-por mi culpa murió mamá

-no digas eso…fue un accidente-se separó de ella y le secó sus lágrimas-además a tu mamá no le gustaría que pensaras así… ella te quería mucho

-lo se

-por eso mismo Sakura, debes salir adelante, tu mamá dio su vida para que tu continuaras con la tuya… por que te amaba, y sin importar lo demás tu debes corresponderle siendo fuerte… yo prometo ayudarte en todo pero tu debes continuar si?-regalándole una sonrisa cálida

-si-secando sus lagrimas y correspondiendo su sonrisa- gracias tía-abrazándola

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Despertó sobresaltada, volvió a soñar con aquella vez cuando su padre la abandonó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas, cayendo sobre la colcha de la cama, no podía dejar de llorar, nuevamente se sentía responsable de la muerte de su madre, lentamente se bajó de la cama y salió del cuarto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

No podía dormir, se la pasaba dando vueltas por su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, por fin la tenía cerca después de tantos años, durmiendo en la habitación de a lado, y ahora él lo único que quería era estar con ella, aun que su encuentro no halla sido como se lo imaginaba, no importaba siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien y junto a él, de ahora en adelante se encargaría de que nada le pasara a la pelirrosa.

Se dio la vuelta y miró su despertador 3:26 am, mañana seguramente tendría unas enormes ojeras, de repente escuchó como abrían la puerta de su cuarto.

-S-sasuke-Kun?... estas dormido? –susurró la chuca sollozando

-eh? Sakura? No… pasa-le dijo sentándose en la cama

Le pelirrosa cerró lentamente la puerta, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla

-que sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro

-y-yo n-no puedo dormir… tuve una pesadilla-comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

-cálmate Sakura-le dijo el pelinegro abrazándola- cuéntame… que sucedió? Tal vez haci te sientas mejor

-y-yo- trataba de decir algo pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta-no puedo-abrazándose mas al chico

-acaso no me tienes confianza?

-no es eso. Yo confió en ti es solo… que no me atrevo… no me salen las palabras-separándose un poco de él

-esta bien no te voy a presionar… ya me lo contaras cuando puedas-asiéndose a un lado-ahora acuéstate necesitas descansar-haciéndole un lugar en su cama

-g-gracias-acostándose aún lado de él

Sasuke la arropo y la rodeó con sus brazos

-estas mejor?

-si- le contestó cerrando los ojos

-descansa- susurró acariciándole el cabello

La pelirrosa al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras el pelinegro, se le quedaba mirando, verla y tenerla así le daba mucha paz y tranquilidad. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura y la estrechó mas hacia él, entonces se quedó completamente dormido

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la sala, dando con ellos en la cara, a un rubio que originalmente tenía que dormir en el sofá, pero que con sus bruscos movimientos terminó durmiendo en el suelo.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, tomó su cobija y se levantó del suelo tallándose los ojos, se dejó caer en el sillón y en un intentó fallido de tapar la luz, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, y su mente comenzó a despertar.

En ese momento, recordó que al fin habían encontrado a su hermanita, después de 8 años sin saber de ella, al fin la tenían con ellos.

Entonces sin importarle estar solamente en bóxers, ( ya que durante la noche había sentido mucho calor y se había quitado su pijama) salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde se supone debía estar durmiendo su amiga.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, no quería despertarla, al entrar encontró la cama destendida y vacía, entonces se alarmó, tal vez todo había sido un sueño, un muy real sueño, pero entonces, por que había dormido en la sala, no había sido un sueño, era real de eso estaba seguro, pero entonces…. Donde estaba Sakura?

Salió corriendo de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su primo, ni siquiera tocó la puerta, simplemente entró dando un gran portazo, despertando a Sasuke.

-TEME!!- GRITÓ Naruto

-Naruto cállate…- susurró el pelinegro al ver a Sakura aun dormida

-pero teme!! Sakura-Chan!! No esta!!

--shhhhhh- lo calló el pelinegro señalando a la chica que comenzaba a moverse en sus brazos- pero que?? …. Naruto vete a poner algo de ropa- le dijo al verlo solo en bóxer

-eh?... lo siento je je je – se disculpó el rubio saliendo del cuarto de Sasuke, él solo lo fulminó con la mirada

Sakura comenzaba a despertar, todavía sentía su cuerpo cansado y sus parpados pesados, poco a poco trato de incorporarse, pero Sasuke no se lo, permitió.

-duérmete otro rato- dijo volviendo a recostarla y mirando el despertador- aun es temprano

-p-pero…- le contestó soñolienta

- nada de peros… descansa lo necesitas

La pelirrosa le hizo caso ya que realmente sentía la falta de sueño, inconscientemente se acurrucó mas en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras él la abrazaba mas hacia si, cerrando también los ojos, tal vez estuviera s sobre cuidándola, pero después de todo lo que le había pasado, y el hecho de no descansar bien hasta las tantas de la madrugada, dejarla dormir ahorita era lo menos que necesitaba, además sentirla haci le daba la sensación de que solo a su lado ella podría estar segura.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El rubio salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en los labios, no le sorprendía para nada la escena que acababa de ver, de hecho ya se lo esperaba, pero le causó gracia la forma tan posesiva con la que su primo abrazaba a la pelirrosa aun dormido.

Caminó hacia su habitación, era un hecho que Sakura no regresaría ahí, se acostó en su cama y trató de dormir otro rato, todavía tenía sueño ya que por lo regular no acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano, se dejó llevar por su sueño, mostrando una sonrisa pícara antes de dormir.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los 3 chicos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando, ninguno de los 3 recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habían tenido un desayuno tan divertido y tranquilo… bueno vale no tan tranquilo ya que entre la bromas de Naruto, los golpes de parte de Sasuke, las peleas de ambos y las dulces carcajadas de Sakura lo que menos era ese lugar era tranquilo.

Cuando terminaron Sakura se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke se lo permitieron y entonces comenzaron otra pelea para ver quien los lavaba, al final la pelirrosa terminó, limpiando todo, mientras los chicos discutían. Después de terminar de pelear se pusieron de acuerdo para salir esa tarde, ya que querían recordar viejos tiempos, pero Sakura les dijo que antes tenía que pasar a su departamento para arreglarse y pasar por Hinata ya que quería presentárselas y así salir todos juntos, los chicos aceptaron.

Hubo una pequeña pelea por ver quien usaba primero el baño a lo que Sakura ya cansada decidía ponerle fin con un bolado, había extrañado sus peleas pero ya le estaban hartando ya que ahora peleaban mucho mas que cuando tenían 10 años, cuando terminaron de alistarse los chicos se fueron a la sala mientras Sakura iba a la habitación de Sasuke para cambiarse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto estaba enfadado, Sasuke no lo dejaba conducir su propio auto, y por si fuera poco tampoco lo había dejado ir en el asiento del copiloto, la pelirrosa lo volteó a ver con una mirada de arrepentimiento, Naruto suavizó su postura, seguramente ahora creía que estaba enfadado con ella.

-disculpa Sakura-Chan no es contigo con quién estoy enfadado-le dijo sonriéndole- si no con el teme-mirándolo con ira

-Sasuke ni se inmuto, Sakura desvió su mirada hacia él

-Sasuke-Kun… por que no dejas que Naruto conduzca- pidió la pelirrosa

Sasuke suspiró

-no… el conduce como maniático

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!!! YO CONDUZCO MUY BIEN!!!

-si claro dobe- le dijo con sarcasmo-cuando no venga Sakura con nosotros conduces tu

Sakura se sonrojó y Naruto bufó su primo podía ser demasiado sobre protector con Sakura.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos en silencio, escuchando solo el sonido de la radio, Sakura tenía la mirada plantada en la ventana, Sasuke detuvo el auto frente a una señal de alto y Naruto ya estaba mas calmado, había encontrado a su hermana y el idiota de su primo no se lo iba a echar a perder solo por no dejarlo conducir, habían pasado muchos años separados y era normal que él quisiera cuidarla… aun que claro exagera, pero siendo sinceros el no conducía precisamente respetando las leyes de transito, entonces olvidándose de su enfado decidió hablar.

-Sakura-Chan… como es tu amiga Hinata?

-Bueno… Sakura volteó al rubio y le sonrió- pues ella es muy bonita y una persona agradable, es muy tímida, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que entre al internado y me ayudo mucho cuando…- bajó la mirada y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta los recuerdos regresaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

Naruto la miró extrañado y Sasuke al notar el silencio, estaciono el auto y poso su mirada en la pelirrosa.

-me ayudó con el abandonó de mi padre- susurró la pelirrosa rompiendo a llorar

Sasuke abrazó a la chica t apretó con fuerza los puños, ella se aferró fuertemente a su ropa como temiendo que el también la dejara… eso no lo soportaría, Sasuke lo noto y trato de tranquilizarla.

Naruto bajo la mirada se sentía mal por habérselo recordado

-Disculpa Sakura-Chan no era mi intención recordarte eso

Sakura se separó un poco de Sasuke y miró al rubio arrepentido se secó sus lagrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa

-no te preocupes yo se que no lo hiciste a propósito… además ya no importa porque ahora tengo a mi tía , a Hinata y a ustedes

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, y Sasuke trató de sonreír, pero realmente le preocupaba ese asuntó, sabía que eso debió dolerle mucho a Sakura, pero algo mas había tras de eso. Ya lo des cubriría después ahora solo debía preocuparse por pasar mas tiempo con Sakura.

Sasuke volvió a arrancar el auto y condujo hacia el departamento de la pelirrosa.


	6. Una Nueva Amiga… Un nuevo Sentimiento

Capitulo 6: Una Nueva Amiga… Un nuevo Sentimiento

Estaba preocupada, hace rato que había llegado de la casa de su primo, y cuando llegó a su departamento, este se encontraba vacío. Caminó al cuarto de su amiga, pero al igual q en el departamento no había nadie ahí, y fue cuando su preocupación aumentó ya que la cama estaba perfectamente tendida como si nadie hubiera dormido allí.

Pensó que tal vez Sakura había salido a algún lugar, pero no era posible ya que nunca saldría sin avisarle o dejarle al menos un mensaje, no era propio de ella, además la noche anterior, después de hablar con ella, le llegó una extraña sensación, como un mal presentimiento.

Nerviosa y preocupada decidió irse a las sala, para esperara x si su amiga se comunicaba con ella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya llevaba un buen rato esperando y nada, verdaderamente esto ya no era normal, estaba decidida a hablarle a la policía, cuando de repente se escucha como abren la puerta, colgó el teléfono y caminó hacia el recibidor.

-Hinata ya llegué!!-anunció la pelirrosa desde el recibidor

-Sakura!!-gritó la peliazul abrazándola-me tenías muy preocupada… donde estabas?... por qué no pasaste aquí la noche?- le preguntó separándose de ella

-bueno es una larga historia…

-wow que bonito departamento tienes Sakura-Chan!!

La peliazul miró detrás del hombro de su amiga, y se encontró con dos jóvenes más o menos de su edad. Un pelinegro con reflejos azules, alto, de piel clara, se en su cara, su expresión era pura frialdad, más sin embargo su mirada seria poseía un brillo extraño, tenía que admitir que era muy guapo, pero a pesar de eso no la deslumbró tanto como el chico que se encontraba a lado de él. Un rubio ojiazul muy lindo, que poseía una sonrisa susurrona que sin saber por que provocó un ardor en sus mejillas haciéndolas enrojecer al instante.

Sintió algo en su interior, el chico era muy apuesto según ella, tenía muy buen cuerpo y parecía poseer un gran carisma. Hinata enfocó su vista en su rostro su piel parecía broceada, al sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre ella desvió su mirada apenada, Sakura lo notó y sonrió, Sasuke el cuál observaba a la pelirrosa enarcó una ceja extrañado al ver la sonrisa de la chica sin razón alguna y aun así sonrió imperceptiblemente al verla feliz, mientras Naruto observaba embobado a la linda peliazul que tenía enfrente.

-Hinata… ellos son mis amigos de Tokio… Sasuke Uchiha-dijo presentando al pelinegro

-hmp!- saludó con las manos en los bolsillos

-y él…-continuó la pelirrosa ahora señalando al peliazul- es Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto sonrió sonrojado y Hinata se apeno aun mas

-ella es mi mejor amiga, se podría decir q mi hermana… Hinata Hyuga

-Hyuga?- preguntó Sasuke extrañado

-si- contestó tímidamente la ojiperla

-de casualidad tu padre no es el dueño del buffet más prestigioso de Francia?-preguntó Naruto

-s-si

-oh eso es genial Hinata-Chan!!- declaró el rubio

La chica se sonrojo al oírlo llamarla de esa forma y fue cuando su mente por fin reacciono

-Sakura… e-ellos n-no son…?- la chica no cabía de la impresión- p-pero como diste con ellos?

-bueno pues es… una larga historia… vamos a la sala y te cuento

Fueron a la sala Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en el sillón más grande, y Sakura en medio de ellos, mientras Hinata fue a la cocina y regresó con unos refrescos que les ofreció amablemente a cada uno de los chicos.

Durante el camino al departamento de las chicas, Sakura les había pedido a los chicos que no le contaran nada a su amiga acerca de su accidente ya que no quería preocupara innecesariamente a su amiga, así que mejor prefirieron inventarse una historia sobre su reencuentro y se la contaron a Hinata, la cual escuchaba atentamente el relato de los tres amigos y a la vez se alegraba enormemente por Sakura, confiaba en que por fin su amiga podría ser verdaderamente feliz.

-me alegró mucho por ti Sakura- la dijo Hinata sinceramente

-gracias Hinata…tú tenías mucha razón-la pelirrosa sonrió-bueno yo creo que mejor me voy a duchar y a cambiarme de ropa, mientras tanto porque no se ponen de acuerdo para ver a donde salimos si?- miró a los dos chicos para después levantarse del sillón y caminar hacia su habitación

-oye Hinata-Chan… tú y Sakura-Chan se conocieron en el internado verdad?-preguntó Naruto una vez que Sakura se perdió por el pasillo. Hinata asintió—pero no entiendo, si tu padre es una persona muy importante… por qué estuviste en un internado?

Hinata se tensó un poco al escuchar la pregunta del rubio

-Naruto no seas indiscreto-lo riño su primo

-teme cállate-se volteó hacia la chica-disculpa si te molestó mi pregunta- se disculpó apenado

-no, no hay problema… solo que es un poco complicado de explicar…-la chica tomó aire-cuando nació mi hermana menor, mi madre murió, yo tenía 5 años en ese entonces, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en ese momento, y por eso no fui capaz de asimilar su muerte, cuando tenía 7 años, mi padre volvió a casarse, pero con una mujer mucho más joven que él, al principio se mostraba muy linda conmigo y mi hermana, pero después de la boda… todo cambio radicalmente- la ojiperla bajó la mirada mientras el rubio la miraba intrigado- le daba quejas mías a mi padre de cosas totalmente falsas q yo hacía, provocando que me castigaran sin ningún motivo y muchas veces nos trataba mal a Hanabi y a mi… mi padre nunca se dio cuenta o tal vez si, pero prefirió ignorarlo, no lo sé, pero un día , durante una reunión familiar, no pude más y exploté… le grité a mi padre frente a todos nuestros familiares todas las cosas que esa mujer nos hacía, todo lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, por mi, por mi hermana, porque no podía permitir que esa mala mujer ensuciara la memoria de nuestra madre, y fue cuando entonces por primera vez en mi vida mi padre me abofeteó… no les voy a negar que me dolió pero más que ese golpe me dolió el que prefiriera a esa mujer que a nosotras sus hijas. Durante las próximas semanas el ambiente se volvió bastante tensó, mi padre me ignoraba y mi madrastra seguía como siempre, entonces mis tíos decidieron un tiempo llevarme a vivir con ellos y durante unos meses mi hermana y yo estuvimos en Tokio con ellos y mi primo Neji, cuando regresamos a Francia, mi madrastra convenció a mi padre de mandarme a un internado, él naturalmente aceptó, e inmediatamente me encerró en ese internado, Tsunade-Sama, la tía de Sakura, no tenía mucho tiempo que había tomado la dirección del lugar, y durante los siguientes dos años y medio que pase en ese internado me cerré completamente, no veía a mi familia salvó alguno fines de semanas y vacaciones, Hanabi ingresó al internado cuando cumplió 5 años, Tsunade-Sama me ayudaba mucho, siempre intentaba que me integrara a mis compañeras, pero yo me negaba, durante ese tiempo no tuve ninguna amiga… hasta que llegó Sakura, cuando la conocí me di cuenta de mi sufrimiento al lado del de ella no era nada, ella paso por cosa peores que yo y aun así se esforzaba por salir adelante y no se3r una carga para su tía, honestamente no la entendía, los niños siempre la habían tratado mal, su madre acababa de morir, su padre la culpaba por ello, la habían separado de las únicas personas que verdaderamente la querían y comprendían y la hacían feliz y por si fuera poco su padre…

-la abandonó-terminó Sasuke con rabia

-c-como lo saben? Acaso Sakura se los dijo?-preguntó algo sorprendida

-no… es solo que hace tiempo, pedimos que investigaran su paradero y el detective que contratamos nos lo dijo… por eso es que estamos aquí porque la venimos a buscar-confesó el rubio, entonces miró seriamente a la ojiperla- Hinata-Chan… muchas gracias

Hinata abrió enormemente los ojos y se sonrojo

-eh?...por qué?

-porque en primera, cuando volvimos a ver a Sakura-Chan ella nos dijo que a ti y a su tía fue que pudo salir adelante, porque tú la apoyaste y le diste ánimos para seguir, porque fuiste su amiga y no la dejaste sola… en segunda porque estoy seguro de que el teme no te las va a dar-dijo esto mirando a su primo-y por último por contarnos algo tan privado y dolorosa para ti

-no hay de que ustedes son personas muy importantes para Sakura y por eso mismo me dan mucha confianza-le dijo la peliazul sonriendo-además yo la quiero mucho como a otra hermana, y ella también me a dado mucho apoyo

Sasuke miró seriamente a Hinata, la verdad es que aun que tal vez no lo dijera abiertamente, le debía mucho a la peliazul, había hecho tanto por Sakura que lo menos que podía hacer él era darle las gracias, de no ser en parte por esa chica quién sabe como hubieran encontrado a su querida pelirrosa.

-gracias… de verdad…te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Sakura-susurró el pelinegro

El rubio lo miró incrédulo… su primo jamás, pero jamás le había dado las gracias a nadie que no fueran sus padres o la misma pelirrosa… pero aún a si prefirió no decir ningún comentario.

-la verdad creó que debería ser yo la que les debería dar las gracias-dijo Hinata- jamás había visto a Sakura tan feliz y nunca le había visto sonreír así… sobre todo porque este mes había estado muy decaída y más depresiva de lo normal

-y eso por qué?- preguntó un poco preocupado Sasuke

-lo que pasó es que desde hace poco más de un año ella había estado planeando regresar a Tokio cuando nos graduáramos, quería estudiar allí la universidad, pero sobre todo lo que más quería era volver a estar con ustedes otra vez… pero hace un mes su tía le dio la sorpresa de que ya la había inscrito en una universidad aquí en Londres, a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, ya que sentía que le debía mucho a su tía y quería darle ese gusto de graduarse en la universidad que ella le había escogido, desde ese día ella ha estado muy mal pensando que tal vez ya no los volvería a ver o que ustedes tal vez ya se habían olvidado de ella…

-jamás nos olvidaríamos de ella-declaró firmemente el rubio-ella es como una hermana para mi… y para el teme….

-es la persona más importante en mi vida- lo interrumpió el pelinegro

Hinata y Naruto se sorprendieron, aun que el rubio ya sabía de los sentimientos de su primo hacia Sakura, era poco común por no decir imposible que se declarara abiertamente.

-Hinata…

-si?

-tú sabes cómo fue que el padre de Sakura la abandonó?

-la verdad ella jamás me a contado abiertamente que su padre la abandonó- Naruto y Sasuke la voltearon a ver-si yo lo sé es porque cuando esto ocurrió, yo iba a la oficina de Tsunade-Sama y fue cuando lo vi todo… -hizo una pausa- desde hace unos años , ella a tenido pesadillas con esto y una de esas noches, decidí contarle todo lo que vi ese día, ella se desahogó y me confesó que a pesar de tenerme mucha confianza no me había contado nada porque a pesar de todo ese hombre era su padre y no podía guardarle rencor y por eso no quería que lo juzgaran mal porque a pesar de todo aún lo quería…

-Sakura-Chan es muy noble

-si-dijo el pelinegro lleno de ira, la verdad no entendía como Sakura todavía quería a esa persona que tanto año le había hecho, sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado el día que su padre la abandonó, pero por el simple hecho de separarla de él y luego abandonarla… ya lo odiaba

-Hinata… pero que pasó el día que él la dejó en el internado?

-disculpa…-dijo la chiva agachando la cabeza-pero eso no te lo puedo contar yo… no me corresponde, fue algo muy duro y doloroso y yo creo que eso es algo que se los tiene que contar ella

-lo entiendo…

Ninguno de los tres volvió a decir nada, sumiendo todo en absoluto silencio.

-oigan que pasa? Por qué todos están callados?-preguntó la pelirrosa entrando a la sala

-no pasa nada-le contestó Sasuke sonriéndole

La pelirrosa se sonrojó levemente y nuevamente se volvió a sentar en medio de ambos chicos.

-y entonces… que quieren hacer?-preguntó Naruto

-no se han puesto de acuerdo?

-es que quisimos esperarte Sakura-Chan

-bueno… y a donde quieren ir?

-bueno… que tal si vamos a un centro comercial que está cerca de aquí… podemos ir al cine o a jugar boliche ya que hay una sala de juegos allí-sugirió la peliazul

-pues yo digo que si… ustedes que opinan?-preguntó la pelirrosa a sus amigos

-si vamos!!

-hmp!

Sakura y Hinata fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para tomar un suéter y un bolso, después salieron a la sala donde las esperaban los chicos para poder irse al centro comercial. Sasuke nuevamente volvió a conducir el auto de su primo, pero esta vez no hubo quejas por parte de Naruto, ya que este iba en la parte trasera platicando muy felizmente con Hinata la cual no podía estar más roja, mientras en la parte de enfrente iba Sakura quién no podía evitar sentir completamente feliz después de tantos años ya que al fin estaba con sus queridos amigos, pero aun que esa era la razón principal había otra cosa que la tenía contenta y esa era que desde que los había presentado se dio cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata habían simpatizado inmediatamente, y la verdad le hacía mucha ilusión que algún día Naruto y su amiga terminaran juntos… harían una bonita pareja.

Inconscientemente giró tu rostro hacía Sasuke, su Sasuke, hace menos de 24 horas que se habían reencontrado, que lo había vuelto a ver, y todo el amor que pensó había dejado guardado, con una sola mirada de él había regresado y más fuerte aun, y una idea le llegó a la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar enormemente, tal vez ella y Sasuke… algún día…. Desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla notablemente apenada al toparse con la penetrante mirada del pelinegro sobre la de ella, y entonces un recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza haciéndola volver duramente a la realidad y bajando la cabeza tristemente, ella y Sasuke jamás podrían estar juntos habían muchas cosas que los separaban, empezando con su amistad, ella no quería perder esa relación tan bonita que los había mantenido juntos durante muchos años y a pesar de todo logró sobrevivir, así que de ser necesario volvería a intentar guardar ese amor, porque después de todo ella lo único que quería era ver a su amado pelinegro feliz.

-Sakura te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sasuke al ver la cara de la chica

Sakura salió de su trance, no quería preocupar a Sasuke

-si no te preocupes-le sonrió

Sasuke levantó una ceja, la chica de verdad era rara, primero lo miraba fijamente, luego apartaba la mirada apenada, luego sin razón aparente se entristecía y finalmente le sonría como si nada hubiera pasado, miró nuevamente a la chica, la cual ahora miraba hacia la ventanilla y sonrió, después de todo era su rara, y no la cambiaría por nada.

Llegaron al centro comercial y empezaron a recorrerlo, primero entraron a una tienda de discos, Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron revisando la sección de alternativo, mientras Naruto y Hinata miraban la sección de rock clásico, después continuaron viendo las tiendas, hasta que se detuvieron en una de ropa femenina, ya que las chicas querían mirar y probarse algunas prendas. Los chicos entraron a la tienda con temor, como si estuvieran entrando a una mansión embrujada.

Las chicas miraban detenidamente la ropa y luego cogían una que otra prenda que les gustaba, a diferencia de otras chicas que solo tomaban la primera prenda que encontraban y liego se peleaban como animales por ella.

Sakura y Hinata entraron a los probadores cuando había escogido ya la ropa que les gustaba, mientras Naruto y Sasuke las esperaban sentados afuera de los probadores. Cada vez que salían las chicas luciendo su ropa, los chicos las miraban totalmente embobados. Al final después de probarse la última muda de ropa, las chicas regresaron a los probadores para volverse a poner la ropa que traían. Naruto giró su vista hacia la ventana, enfrente se encontraba un restaurant infantil en el que parecía llevarse acabó una fiesta de cumpleaños de una pequeña niña, y fue cuando Naruto recordó algo.

-oye teme?-preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos a su primo

-hmp?

-hace mes y medio fue el cumpleaños de Sakura-Chan… verdad?

-si…por qué?-contestó como si nada

-como que por qué?... 18 años no se cumplen todos los días…además es una edad muy importante porque ante la sociedad ya eres considerado un adulto

-si eso es verdad?... por qué sigues comportándote como un crío de 8 años?... que yo recuerde cumpliste los 18 hace cuatro meses…

-TEME!!-chilló Naruto molestó

Naruto estaba a punto de aventársele a su primo, cuando salieron las chicas de los probadores, el rubio le mandó una mirada fulminante a su primo, el pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros, Naruto caminó hacia las chicas.

-ya escogieron lo que se van a llevar?

-si Naruto

-bueno entonces llévenlo a la caja, yo lo pago

-p-pero Naruto…

-nada de peros Sakura-Chan… tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado-le sonrió

-te acordaste!!-gritó Sakura abrazando a su amigo casi hermano-Gracias Naru- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-de nada Sakura-le dijo correspondiendo su abrazo

La pelirrosa miró por encima del hombro de su amigo al pelinegro que estaba sentado en unas sillas más atrás de ellos, le dio un poco de tristeza, que él no se acordara de que no hace mucho pasó su cumpleaños.

Naruto se separó de ella y posó su mirada en Hinata.

-Hinata-Chan tú también lleva tu ropa a la caja yo la pago… y antes de que digas algo, quiero que lo tomes como un regalo de un nuevo amigo

Hinata se sonrojó enormemente

-g-gracias Naruto-Kun

Las chicas llevaron a la caja la ropa que habían escogido, Sasuke se levantó de su silla y fue a donde estaban ellos, Naruto se sorprendió porque ambas chicas llevaban solamente una muda de ropa, a Sasuke también se le hizo un poco extraño ya que ambos creían que se llevarían montones de ropa.

-eso es todo?-preguntó el rubio- yo pensé que se llevarían más ropa… que no es eso lo que hacen las chicas?, comprar montones de ropa

-Naruto eso solo lo hacen las locas obsesionadas con las compras, y los chicos que acaban de salir del closet…

-y tu dobe…-completó Sasuke

-teme… acaso insinúas que soy gay?- preguntó Naruto con una venita hinchada en su cabeza

-nop… solo digo que tal vez tú en otra vida fuiste chica… porque ahora no paras de comprar-las chicas rieron un poco

-TEME!!

-Naruto, Sasuke-Kun no empiecen por favor-trató de calmarlos la pelirrosa

-es que él empezó Sakura-Chan!!-gritó señalando a su primo

-hmp!-Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos y le mandó miradas retadoras a su primo

La pelirrosa suspiró cansada y Hinata solo los veía con una gota en la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Después de pagar la ropa (cortesía de Naruto) salieron de la tienda, los chicos como buenos caballeros llevaban las bolsas de las chicas. Decidieron sentarse un rato a tomar un helado, en uno de los locales del segundo piso, mientras los chicos iban por los helados, las chicas comenzaron a conversar.

Luego de un rato, Naruto llegó con dos helados dobles de vainilla, le ofreció uno a Hinata y se sentó a lado de ella. A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos al ver como Sasuke le ponía enfrente una copa, con helado de chocolate y fresa, cubierto con más chocolate líquido, chispitas, dos galletas y una gran cereza, una gran sonrisa se pintó por su cara.

-chocolate!!

-toma… por lo visto no me equivoque… sigues siendo fanática del chocolate

Sakura sonrió, mientras se dedicaba a comer su delicioso postre, le encantaban los dulces y eso es algo que jamás cambiaría, Sasuke se sentó a lado de ella, a él a diferencia de Sakura, odiaba los dulces, pero le encantaba el café, así que él pidió un helado de cappuccino, era su única excepción.

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, miraban atentamente a la pelirrosa disfrutar de su helado, mientras ellos comían lentamente el suyo, Naruto y Sasuke la veían así nuevamente como a esa niña de 7 años a la que les encantaba alegrarle sus tardes, Hinata en cambio la miraba extrañada, al verla devorar desesperadamente el chocolate.

-Sakura… pensé que odiabas el chocolate?

Ambos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco… Sakura odiar el chocolate?

-Hinata-Chan que dices?... Sakura-Chan adora los dulces sobre todo el chocolate, incluso así como la vez, hubo una ocasión cuando teníamos 8 años que me mordió un brazo por un caramelo-contó el rubio estremeciéndose al recordar eso

Sasuke sonrió, mientras Sakura no les prestaba atención, ya que se encontraba muy ocupada con su gran copa de chocolate, y Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada, no podía creer eso de Sakura.

-normalmente es muy tranquila- continuó el rubio mirando a su amiga- pero cuando te metes con sus caramelos bueno… me acuerdo también que una vez que se peleó fuertemente con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, solo porque se encontró uno de sus chocolates en su recámara, no le habló por días… Itachi tuvo que comprarle dos cajas de chocolate solo para que le dirigiera la mirada… fue su única pelea

Sasuke río al recordar eso, ya que en realidad había sido él el que robo el preciado chocolate de la pelirrosa y lo había puesto en el cuarto de su hermano, para después fingir ayudar a la pequeña niña a buscar su dulce.

-Sasuke-Kun… te encuentras bien?... de qué te ríes?-preguntó Sakura extrañada al ver reír al pelinegro aparentemente por nada

-eh?... no, de nada… solo me acorde de algo

-oh bueno-la pelirrosa continuó comiendo

-no puedo creer que Sakura hiciera eso por un dulce-dijo la peliazul aún sin poder creérsela- en el internado jamás la vi comer un solo dulce, incluso cuando Tsunade-Sama nos regalaba chocolates nunca se los comía

Ahora eran Naruto y Sasuke los que no podían creer lo que les contaban, todos voltearon a ver a la pelirrosa, la cual dejó por un momento su delicioso postre.

-bueno sobre eso… Hinata te acuerdas cuando después de clase iba al despacho de mi tía?-la chica asintió-pues… la verdad… solo era una excusa parta poder irme a un escondite que tenía para irme a co!mer mis chocolates-confesó apenada

-eso explica porque nunca encontraba tus chocolates-susurró en voz baja la ojiperla

-dijiste aligo?

-nop, nada olvídalo-le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Terminaron de comer sus helados y se fueron al área de juegos, querían jugar una partida de boliche. Hinata y Sakura hicieron un equipo, mientras Naruto y Sasuke asían otro, estuvieron jugando entre risas y peleas que Sakura terminaba calmando, al final terminaron ganando las chicas.

-por tu culpa nos ganaron teme!!

-por mi culpa!?...si tú eras él que no daba ni una!!... no se supone que sabías jugar!!

-yo si se jugar!!

Sakura ya cansada de tantas discusiones se fue a sentar a una jardinera que estaba cerca, y puso sus manos en la cabeza, estaba segura de que si seguía escuchándolos, terminaría con una fuerte migraña.

Hinata se acercó a su amiga

-Saku… que tienes?...te sientes mal?-preguntó algo preocupada

-no… es solo que ya me tienen un poco harta con tantas peleas… y si los sigo escuchando voy a terminar con una fuerte migraña

-quieres que los pare?

-no creo que te hagan caso…-dijo viendo a sus amigos con pesadez los cuales seguían discutiendo

-vamos a ver… creo que se cómo detenerlos-le guiño el ojo

Se levantó de la jardinera y camino hacia donde estaban los chicos, Sakura la miraba atenta.

-oigan chicos podrían calmarse un poco por favor, a Sakura le duele la cabeza-les pidió con preocupación fingida

Naruto y Sasuke se callaron inmediatamente y voltearon a donde estaba la pelirrosa, Sasuke camino a paso apresurado hacia su dirección.

-Sakura… estas bien?-le preguntó preocupado

-si, solo que ya me habían hartado con tantos gritos- le sonrió- es que ahora se pelean más que antes

-disculpa Sakura-Chan, vamos a tratar de ya no discutir tanto-prometió Naruto acercándose a ellos

-bueno… aún es temprano son las 6:30… que quieren hacer?-preguntó la ojiazul

-Sakura si quieres mejor regresamos a tu departamento para que descanses-sugirió Sasuke

-no, estoy bien no pasa nada… mejor vayamos a hacer otra cosa

-Segura?

-si Sasuke-Kun, segura

Naruto y Hinata reían por lo bajo al ver a Sasuke exageradamente preocupado por Sakura.

-ya se!!... por qué no vamos al cine!?-gritó el ojiazul

-Naruto cállate

-ya van a empezar?-Hinata los miro seria

-no… disculpa

-apoyo la idea de Naruto, yo quiero ir al cine-apoyó la pelirrosa

Sasuke no estaba muy convencido aún le preocupaba un poco la pelirrosa, Hinata lo notó, sonrió y sugirió algo.

-oigan por qué no mejor compramos unas película, comida y nos vamos al departamento?

-si buena idea Hinata-Chan

-estoy de acuerdo

-no!!... yo quiero ir al cine!!

-Sakura no repliques, somos 3 contra 1 así que vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano y con la otra tomando su bolsa y caminando hacia las escaleras eléctricas

-gracias Hinata por decirle que me dolía la cabeza- le susurró sarcásticamente al pasar junto a ella

-no hay de que amiga-le sonrió

Los chicos se separaron para ir por las cosa Naruto y Hinata fueron por las películas. Mientras Sakura y Sasuke, iban a la zona de comida, por la cena.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Con Naruto y Hinata

Los dos estaban en una tienda de Dvd ´s, ambos miraban los estantes en busca de algo que les interesara.

-oye Hinata-Chan… te gustan las películas de terror?

-pues… yo…este….

La chica no sabía que decir, honestamente le aterraban ese tipo de películas, pero no quería que Naruto creyera que era una cobarde.

-entonces Hinata-Chan te gustan sí o no?

-s-si

-entonces decidido nos llevaremos algunas películas de terror!!

Hinata tragó saliva, ahora no sabía que iba a hacer. Naruto pago las películas y se fueron hacia la fuente que se encontraba en la entrada del centro comercial, ahí esperarían a Sasuke y a Sakura. Después de 15 minutos los vieron llegar, Sasuke traía las bolsas con la comida en una mano, mientras con la otra tenía tomada a Sakura, la cual caminaba muy sonriente comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-teme le volviste a comprar chocolate!?-le dijo a modo de reproche el rubio

-hmp

-bueno y que compraron para cenar?-preguntó la ojiperla

Naruto le arrebató las bolsas con comida a Sasuke.

-oigan aquí no hay ramen!!

-no, solo trajimos sushi dobe

-y por qué no trajeron ramen?

-porque no a todos nos gusta, además tienes que aprender a comer otra cosa, tanto colesterol podría hacerte daño

-pero yo quería ramen… T.T

-N-Naruto-Kun… si quiere y-yo te puedo preparar un poco de ramen-ofreció tímidamente Hinata- c-creo que hay más o menos lo necesario en casa

-en serio Hinata-Chan?-le preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos *_*

-s-si

-Gracias Hinata-Chan!!

-tsk… dobe *yo quería dejarlo una noche sin ramen*

Se fueron al estacionamiento, pusieron los bolsos en la cajuela del auto y se fueron hacia el departamento de las chicas.

Cuando llegaron, subieron a su piso, las chicas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dejar sus bolsos, mientras los chicos dejaron la comida en el comedor y después se fueron a la sala. Sakura fue a la cocina a preparar algunas palomitas.

-y de que trajeron la película?-preguntó la ojijade llegando con un tazón de palomitas que puso sobre la mesa

-de terror

Sakura miró extrañada a su amiga, sabía perfectamente que odiaba las películas de terror.

-b-bueno m-mejor pongamos la p-película- dijo nerviosamente Hinata, mientras colocaba el Dvd

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en un sillón mientras Naruto y Hinata en otro, empezó la película, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa. Pasó una hora hasta ese momento la chica había aguantado casi toda la película, solo se había tapado los ojos en algunas escenas de miedo, Sakura poco a poco se había quedado dormida, con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro del pelinegro, con las piernas dobladas sobre el sillón, Sasuke estaba tranquilo teniendo de esa manera a la pelirrosa, casi no prestaba atención a la película, mientras Naruto miraba asombrado cada parte de la cinta comiendo las palomitas.

Entonces llegó la parte más sangrienta de la película, Hinata ahogó un gritó de terror y sin darse cuenta abrazó fuertemente Naruto, el cual al sentirla aferrarse tan fuertemente a él y temblar levemente, correspondió a su abrazó, hasta ese momento no había notado de lo aterrada que estaba la chica por ver la película. Sasuke ni si quiera se molestó en prestarles atención, estaba más ocupado mirando a su pelirrosa dormir.

Estuvieron así, abrazados hasta que la película terminó, entonces Hinata se percató de la forma en que estaban y separó rápidamente del rubio, con la cara extremadamente roja. Naruto también estaba un poco sonrojado.

-dis-disculpa N-Naruto-Kun

-no te preocupes

-b-bueno… voy a preparar el r-ramen

Hinata se fue apresuradamente, Naruto miraba intensamente el lugar por el que se había ido, la verdad sin saber porque, esa chica le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y cuando la vio tan asustada y aferrándose a él, no pudo evitar el instinto de abrazarla y tratar de calmarla, nunca antes le había pasado algo así con una persona que no fuera Sakura y aún así era un sentimiento total mente distinto, una sensación diferente, se preguntó si algo así era lo que sentía su primo cuando estaba con su hermanita, y entonces posó su mirada en ellos, Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada a la ojijade la cual se encontraba completamente dormida, y sonrió, tal vez su primo no se diera cuenta pero Sasuke miraba a Sakura como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, y eso de alguna forma lo hizo feliz porque no había mejor persona para cuidar a su "pequeña hermanita".

-oye teme… creo que deberías despertar ya a Sakura-Chan… por si no te has dado cuenta la película ya terminó, y ya casi vamos a cenar

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, se le había terminado su momento.

-Sakura… -comenzó a zarandearla suavemente-… Sakura…

-mmm…ahhhh-bostezó mientras se incorporaba y se tallaba los ojos-qué pasó?... ya acabó la película?

-si y ya casi vamos a cenar

-bueno entonces como supongo que ya no vamos a salir por hoy, me voy a cambiar… ahorita regreso

-si

Sakura caminó hacia su habitación, sin embargo en el pasillo se encontró con Hinata saliendo de la suya, ya cambiada con su pijama y toda sonrojada.

-Hinata, por qué estas tan roja?

-p-por nada…solo hace un p-poco de calor, nada más

-seeeeee …. Claro Hinata-le dijo con sarcasmo y entrando a su cuarto

Entonces Hinata fue a la cocina a preparar el ramen de Naruto, a decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había pasado y a la vez algo confundida, se había sentido tan bien abrazada del rubio, y es que el chico tenía que admitir era muy lindo y no solo físicamente si no que su carácter realmente le gustaba, y aun que apenas lo halla conocido hace unas horas ya le tenía un afecto especial por raro que parezca. Entonces una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-Chan…por qué me dijiste que te gustaban las películas de terror?-le preguntó Naruto acercándose a ella

-b-bueno… y-yo-tartamudeaba totalmente apenada

-ya no importa-susurró mirando su reacción

-la verdad es que si me dan miedo… y me daba pena decírtelo-confesó mirando el suelo

-pues no eres la única

Hinata alzó la vista sorprendida

-c-cómo?...peri si yo te vi atentó a toda la película-Naruto sonrió

-no lo digo por mi… si no por Sakura-Chan

-pero si yo la he visto ver películas de terror

-alguna vez se ha quedado dormida a mitad de alguna de ellas?

-si pero solo fueron como dos veces

-ahí esta…a veces cuando le gana el miedo mirando películas de terror inconscientemente se queda dormida… aunque hay algunas que si aguanta, es algo raro

-entonces por qué compraste esas película, si sabias que prácticamente Sakura no las vería?

-es que se me olvido… je je-le contestó con una mano en la nuca

Hinata río un poco ante lo dicho por el ojiazul. Terminó de hacer el ramen de Naruto y se fueron al comedor para cenar, donde Sasuke y Sakura ya los esperaban. Durante la cena platicaron muchas cosas, principalmente porque Naruto no se callaba ni para masticar alegando que estaba muy bueno el ramen y que Hinata era muy buena cocinera cosa que la hacía sonrojar.

Terminaron de cenar y como ya era algo tarde, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron irse ya a su departamento, para dejar a las chicas descansar, ya la verían mañana, ambos chicos se despidieron de Hinata, aun que Sasuke claro solo con su típico "hmp", Sakura los acompaño hasta el portón del edificio, Naruto se despidió de Sakura con un "buenas noches" y un beso en la mejilla, y aprovechando una distracción de su primo, le arrebató las llaves del auto y se fue gritando algo de que al fin conduciría su auto, Sasuke y Sakura solo lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

Se quedaron unos instantes envueltos en un cómodo silencio. Sasuke volteó para mirar a Sakura a los ojos, la cual se sonrojo al estar frente a la penetrante mirada del pelinegro.

-Sakura…

-si Sasuke-Kun?

-toma

El chico le extendió una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel rosa con un moño blanco que sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón, Sakura lo tomó estupefacta.

-feliz cumpleaños atrasado- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Sakura lo miró asombrada

-acaso creíste que había olvidado que hace mes y medio fue tu cumpleaños

La pelirrosa desenvolvió poco a poco el obsequio de Sasuke, abrió la cajita y sacó de ella un bonito collar con un dije de corazón de cristal en forma de estrella. Adentró de este había un pétalo de cerezo y alado del dije unas cuantas cuentas de cristal rosas y blancas.

Sakura no sabía que decir. El collar era verdaderamente hermoso, estaba llena de emoción y alegría.

-para ser honesto lo tengo desde hace tiempo, poco antes de tu cumpleaños… cuando lo vi quise comprártelo, aun que no sabía si te gustaría, ya que no estaba seguro de cuanto habías cambiado, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma… y eso me da mucho gusto

La pelirrosa abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro, no cabía de felicidad en esos instantes.

-muchas gracias!!... esta precioso, me gusta mucho!!- le dijo mientras se ponía el collar

-te lo quería dar tan pronto te encontrara, pero con tantas cosas… bueno no vi la oportunidad- se encogió de hombros

-no importa-le dijo tomando el dije- es muy lindo

-me alegró de que te hallan gustado… bueno debo irme, te veo mañana

Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa y le dio un corto beso en la frente la pelirrosa se ruborizo al instante e instintivamente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación.

-adiós- se despidió Sasuke comenzando a caminar a la misma dirección a la que se fue el rubio

-adiós-contestó la chica como en trance

Cuando entró, Hinata ya se había ido a su habitación, así que fue a desearle las buenas noches y después fue a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua y luego irse a su habitación.

Estuvo leyendo un rato, hasta que comenzó a sentir sueño, volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar, apagó las luces, y se metió en su cama y se fue quedando dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios, después del gran día que había tenido.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mientras con Naruto y Sasuke

Naruto iba muy feliz de la vida, ya que por fin estaba conduciendo su auto, aun que en realidad extrañamente su felicidad se debía a cierta peliazul con ojos color perla que acababa de conocer, gracias a su hermanita.

Mientras Sasuke iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se alegraba internamente por haber vuelto a ver a su Sakura, pero más se alegró al ver que esa niña de la que se enamoró aun se encontraba en ella, había cambiado mucho físicamente, tenía que admitir que ahora era una chica muy hermosa, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una niña tierna e inocente sin llegar a perder esa madurez que los años se habían dedicado a forjar, y eso de algún modo le gustaba.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada ya que los dos estaban entrados en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al departamento cada uno se fue a du respectivo cuarto, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de la existencia del otro.

Naruto por un lado se durmió inmediatamente, mientras en sus sueños no dejaba de aparecerse la linda peliazul que había conocido.

Y Sasuke, por otro lado trataba de dormir, pero tenía tantas cosas en la mente y todas sobre Sakura, tantas preguntas que le carcomían la cabeza. Él no dudaba de lo que sentía por la pelirrosa, pero como se lo diría?... y si ella no sentía lo mismo por él?... y si se confesaba y arruinaba su amistad de años con ella?, sabía que solo tenía dos opciones, 1 dejar las cosas como hasta ahora y seguir como los amigos casi hermanos que siempre habían sido o 2 decirle y arriesgarse a ser correspondido o no. Y claro Sasuke Uchiha no era un cobarde así que optó por la segunda, entonces un recuerdo llegó a su mente y sonrió como nunca antes, le confesaría a Sakura sus sentimientos, pero antes comprobaría una cosa.

Se metió un poco más entre las cobijas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez no dormiría tan cómodamente como la noche anterior, porque le hacía falta su pelirrosa ojijade.


	7. Más Recuerdos Sobre Mi Infancia

Capitulo 7: Más Recuerdos Sobre Mi Infancia… Mi Pequeño Sasu-Chan

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, Sakura terminaba de preparar el desayuno, mientras Hinata terminaba de arreglarse, después de un rato ambas se encontraban en la barra de la cocina desayunando.

-Hinata, anoche no pude preguntarte nada porque te fuiste a acostar, pero ahora dime… qué te parecieron mis amigos?

-pues son muy buena onda, se ve que te extrañaron mucho, aun que Sasuke-Kun es un poco frío pero se nota que te aprecia

-y Naruto?...qué opinas de él?

La peliazul se sonrojo enormemente

-b-bueno él es m-muy simpático y-y lindo además se n-nota que te q-quiere como a un h-hermano

-ay! No se ni porque me ando con rodeos… Hinata ya me di cuenta de que te gusta Naruto-soltó parándose de la mesa y con una sonrisa pícara

Hinata se atraganto un poco con su comida y comenzó a toser, Sakura le pasó un vaso con jugo.

-y-yo… cof… e-este-ya no tenía caso negarlo, además Sakura era su amiga-si- contestó apenada

-lo sabia! Y estoy segura que tú también le gustas a él

-cómo estas tan segura?

-porque se te olvida querida amiga que yo conozco a Naruto de años

-si pero también estuvieron mucho tiempo sin verse

-pero te aseguró que Naruto no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo él mismo que yo conocí-le sonrió con mucha nostalgia, la peliazul se quedó unos momentos pensativa

-Sakura… qué sentiste cuando los volviste a ver?

-muchas cosas… cuando vi a Naruto, no lo podía creer, me sentí muy feliz y emocionada, era como si hubiera recuperado algo muy valioso e irremplazable.

-y con Sasuke-Kun?-preguntó curiosa

La pelirrosa meditó unos momentos su respuesta, no estaba segura como explicarse

-pues con él… no te lo voy a negar, cuando lo vi me quede en shock, tratando de asimilar todo, en esos momentos tenía muchas emociones encontradas, para era como si en ese instante se pudiera acabar el mundo y no me importara, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él… y luego sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera y de repente sin previo aviso se quisiera salir de mi pecho, y no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarlo para comprobar que todo era real y no un sueño… uno de mis tantos sueños…-concluyó con una radiante sonrisa.

La peliazul miraba a su amiga de verdad nunca la había visto tan animada.

-Oye y piensas confesarle tus sentimientos?-Sakura agacho la mirada

-no lo sé… y si no siente lo mismo que yo? Y si solo me quiere como a una amiga o una hermana?

-Sakura… se que yo apenas conozco a Sasuke-Kun… pero lo he visto, y el no te mira como lo hace Naruto-Kun, él lo hace de una manera completamente distinta, su mirada es fría y gélida pero cuando te observa cambia, es como si se le iluminara… estoy convencida de que algo siente por ti

-aun que fuera así Hinata hay muchas cosas que nos separan omitiendo nuestra amistad

-lo dices por su padre?

--si…por alguna razón yo nunca le he agradado, estoy segura que Mikoto-San me aceptaría, pero Fugaku-Sama es otra cosa y yo no deseo que pelee con su familia-confesó cabizbaja

-oye y has hablado con él sobre…?-la pelirrosa inmediatamente entendió a lo que se refería su amiga

-no con tantas cosa que han pasado ni me acordé y creo que Sasuke-Kun tampoco, pero prefiero que las cosas se mantengan así, no soportaría que me dijera que para él "eso" no tuvo el mismo significado

-Sakura no pienses así, lo que pasó entre ustedes siempre es algo muy especial y difícil de olvidar… el primer be…

-Hinata por favor ya no quiero hablar de eso-la peliazul suspiró, entendía que a lo mejor era un tema difícil

-esta bien… por cierto lindo collar-le dijo con una sonrisa mirando el colguije que le había regalado Sasuke a su amiga

-Gracias- correspondió la sonrisa

DING DONG!

Hinata se levantó para abrir la puerta, y se sonrojo inmediatamente al ver al rubio, él cual traía una cara de sueño que no podía con ella.

-h-hola –saludo tímidamente la ojiperla

-hola Hinata-Chan-contestó cansadamente

-hmp

Naruto bostezó

-N-Naruto-Kun estas bien?-le preguntó algo preocupada

Naruto solo recargo su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos, Hinata lo miró preocupada y Sasuke solo suspiró.

-no le hagas caso… solo tiene sueño no está acostumbrado a levantarse temprano

-jajajajajaja Naruto tienes una cara muy chistosa-dijo la pelirrosa caminando por el pasillo

-Sakura-Chan hola

-hmp hola

-hola chicos- sonrió-desayunan con nosotras?

El rubio alzó un poco la cara y miró a las chicas

-Hay ramen?-Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y las chicas soltaron una pequeña risita nerviosa

-no Naru lo siento

-bueno entonces… - comenzó a caminar hacia la sala-… si no le molesta y aun que lo haga, quiero dormir un poco

Sakura le mando una mirada de complicidad a Sasuke, él cual no entendía nada, la ojijade se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído "_sígueme la corriente", _el pelinegro solo asintió.

-es una verdadera lástima que no quieras desayunar con nosotros Naruto… creo que se tendrán que desperdiciar los hot cakes que Hinata hizo con tanto esfuerzo, no crees Sasuke-Kun?

El rubio se detuvo

-eh? S-Sakura p-pero si yo n-no hice...-trató de alegar Hinata

-no te preocupes Sakura-continuó el pelinegro siguiéndole el juego tal como se lo había pedido la pelirrosa- yo me encargó de que no sobre nada-agregó con malicia mirando a su primo

-ESO NO!-gritó el rubio caminando ahora hacia la cocina

Sakura y Sasuke trataban de aguantarse la risa, mientras Hinata estaba completamente roja y caminaba a la cocina para servir el desayuno de Naruto

-al menos ya descubrimos cómo hacer para que deje de comer ramen-dijo entre risas la ojijade

-si

-bueno vamos a desayunar?-le preguntó con una sonrisa

-hmp vamos

Desayunaron en silencio principalmente por el cansancio de Naruto, aun que de vez en cuando este le lanzaba una mirada recelosa a su primo, él cual lo ignoraba como siempre cosa que a Sakura le causaba algo de gracia. Cuando terminaron se fueron a la sala, Naruto inmediatamente se recostó en uno de los sillones para así poder dormir más tranquilo.

-N-Naruto-Kun p-por qué no mejor t-te d-duermes en una de las h-habitaciones?- le sugirió Hinata

-Si Naruto, Hinata tiene razón puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y si no te sientes cómodo ahí, puedes dormir en mi habitación o en la de Hinata verdad amiga?-le dijo mandándole una mirada pícara a la ojiperla

-s-si

-Gracias chicas

Naruto se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones, iba a entrar a la habitación de huéspedes, pero una gran curiosidad se apoderó de el al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la peliazul, así que entró en ella. El cuarto era de un color lila y todos los muebles eran de color blanco, en la mesita que estaba a lado de la cama habían dos portarretratos , se acercó a ellos para mirarlos mejor, en uno de ellos aparecía Hinata de niña con toda su familia, supuso que la mujer que aparecía en ella era su madrastra, y en la otra se encontraban Hinata y Sakura con sus túnicas negras y su diplomas de graduación, la sonrisa de Hinata le pareció muy hermosa, era radiante y llena de felicidad, se sentía la calidad que trasmitía, más sin en cambió la de Sakura no era su sonrisa de siempre, la que conoció hace años, solo era una vil copia de ella, era una sonrisa falsa y llena de amargura en la que sus ojos carecían de brillo, estaba completamente seguro de que si su primo viera esa fotografía seguramente se desmoronaría por dentro, sin embargo ahora era algo completamente diferente habían recuperado a Sakura y estaba convencido de que de ahora en adelante Sasuke se encargaría de su hermanita tuviera una sonrisa cálida todos los días, y si no él lo molería a golpes.

Se acostó un rato en la cama, los cojines tenían un agradable aroma a jazmín, cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando completamente dormido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Sasuke-Kun eres malo no debiste despertar a Naruto tan temprano

-hmp! No le viene mal de vez en cuando… además tiene que acostumbrase ya que en menos de una semana entramos a la universidad

-es verdad- mencionó la peliazul-no he preparado mis cosas…aún me falta comprar algunos materiales… ustedes ya tienen sus útiles listos?

-yo si desde que mi tía me entregó la lista

-hmp yo también pero creo que el dobe ni si quiera a revisado lo que necesita

-tengo una idea-habló la pelirrosa- por qué no cuando se despierte Naruto van juntos a comprar la cosas que les hacen falta?-Hinata se volvió a poner roja

-tú no vienes?-preguntó Sasuke

-no al rato tengo que ir a trabajar… hoy es mi primer día!-contestó emocionada

-Sakura entiendo que no quieras ser una carga para tu tía… pero no crees que te estás excediendo un poco, digo ahorita no lo sientes pero cuando entremos a la universidad se te va hacer muy pesado, además la carrera de medicina es una de las más largas y difíciles que necesita de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, y trabajando te va a costar mucho, no digo que no trabajas… pero tal vez quizá más adelante

-Sakura… Hinata tiene razón

-chicos no se preocupen… voy a estar bien- eso no convenció para nada al pelinegro, pero aun así accedió

-bueno pero no te excedas Sakura

-no Sasuke-Kun te lo prometo-le sonrió a lo que Sasuke le correspondió no muy seguro

Después de dos horas, Naruto se despertó, aún tenía algo de sueño, pero no quiso volver a dormir. Salieron los cuatro a dar una vuelta, principalmente para perder tiempo antes de que Sakura se fuera a trabajar.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora, Sasuke acompañó a Sakura a su trabajo mientras Naruto y Hinata se fueron a comprar las cosas que aún les faltaba para la universidad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-oye Naruto-Kun son muchas cosas las que te faltan?

-casi toda la lista- contestó cansadamente- y a ti?

-solo unos cuantos rollos

-oye y a todo esto Hinata-chan… que vas a estudiar?- preguntó con curiosidad?

-Fotografía

-vaya eso ha de ser realmente fascinante, yo voy a estudiar ingeniería mecánica al igual que el teme, desde pequeños siempre nos han gustado los autos y siempre quisimos a ellos

-eso es genial Naruto-Kun, esperó que tu y Sasuke-kun logren cumplir su objetivo algún día-la chica le sonrió con mucha sinceridad

-gracias yo también esperó que seas una gran fotógrafa… y Sakura-Chan se convierta en una excelente doctora

-no tengas dudas de eso Sakura realmente quiere superarse, estoy segura de que será una doctora muy reconocida

-tienes razón

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Entró al departamento que compartían Sakura y Hinata, La pelirrosa le había dado una copia de las llaves del departamento para que él y su primo fueran cuando quisieran, también le había dicho que Hinata estaba de acuerdo, después de todo Sakura y ellos habían compartido muchas cosas en su infancia.

Tiró las llaves en la mesita de la sala y se recostó en uno de los sillones, cerrando instantáneamente los ojos, se sentía muy bien en ese lugar ya que podía percibir completamente la esencia de Sakura, y eso le daba mucha tranquilidad, por esa razón había preferido ir al departamento de las chicas que al suyo.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, y el otro lo colocó sobre sus ojos tratando de descansar, sin embargo su mente como ya era costumbre tenía otra idea, y miles de cosas invadieron su cabeza, recuerdos de su infancia, de su niñez, su adolescencia, durante toda su vida sintió la ausencia de algo, al principio tenía la sensación de que era la aprobación de su padre lo que tan buscaba, pero cuando conoció a Sakura, su vida dio un giro y fue cuando por fin entendió que ese algo que siempre necesito, era la dulce sonrisa de su pelirrosa.

Más sin embargo ese maldito día en que la arrancaron de su lado, sintió como si le arrancaran la vida, apretó sus párpados con frustración tras ese amargo recuerdo, no quería pensar más en eso, ya no tenía caso, ahora la tenía a su lado nuevamente y eso era lo más importante para él, pero el recuerdo de aquel día no podía salir de su mente, ya que aún podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de la pequeña niña rogando porque no se la llevaran, mientras él inútilmente trataba de detener al padre de la pelirrosa, sus lágrimas cayendo en cascada de sus hermosos ojos color jade en ese momentos opacos, llenos de angustia y dolor, cada que se acodaba del aspecto de la chica se le oprimía el corazón, jamás le había gustado ver a Sakura sufrir.

Aún cansado se levanto del sillón, la verdadera que no podía estar tranquilo, ya que le preocupaba la chica, era una sensación de angustia que lo molestaba, pero al fin de cuentas era normal, había estado tantos años sin Sakura que tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño o que nuevamente alguien llegara y la alejaran otra vez de él, era por eso que literalmente sufría por su ausencia.

Caminó por el pasillo de las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a la de la pelirrosa, una curiosidad intensa se había apoderado de él como con su primo de la habitación de la ojiperla, así que lentamente giró la perilla de la habitación y entró en ella.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del pelinegro en ese momento fue: "_definitivamente sigue siendo una niña_" y sonrió ante eso, se acercó a la repisa, donde habían libro de medicina y ciencia, pero también de literatura clásica pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que también habían varios libros de cuentos infantiles, cosa que le dio muchísima gracia. Luego se acercó a la cama y se sorprendió bastante al hallar ahí el oso de peluche que le regalo esa vez que fueron a la feria. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras sus recuerdos lo llevaban a aquel día…

Flash Black

Se sentía extraño en ese lugar, ya que él a pesar de ser todavía un niño de 7 años no le gustaban mucho las ferias ni los parques de diversiones. Pero entonces por qué estaba allí? La razón era muy simple… a pesar de llevar solo una semana de conocerla, inexplicablemente ya sentía un cariño muy especial por esa niña pelirrosa que su madre y su hermano le habían presentado. Era muy notable el cambio de la niña con él y su primo, pero aun que Sakura se mostrara más abierta con ellos y ya les tuviera confianza, algunas veces volvía a mostrarse tímida e insegura y eso era algo que Sasuke quería cambiar de ella.

Poe eso al preguntarle a su madre lo que podría hacer para ganarse por completo la confianza de la pelirrosa, ella le sugirió que tal vez un paseo ayudaría, y aprovechando que estaban en días festivos y había un festival con una pequeña feria en el vecindario, decidió invitar a salir a la dueña de esos inocentes ojitos color jade.

Suspiró, seguía sin encontrar una explicación lógica al porque la necesidad de hacer todo eso por Sakura.

-oye Sasuke-Teme crees que esto funcione?

-hmp!

-que no sabes decir otra cosa?

-…

Guardo silencio, no estaba de humor para pelear con su fastidioso primo, además estaba más concentrado en otras cosas, detrás de ellos venían su hermano mayor Itachi, con los audífonos puestos, su madre Mikoto quién conversaba animadamente con Sue, la madre de Sakura, quien traía de la mano a la pequeña pelirrosa. Al fijar su mirada en ella Sakura se sonrojo e instintivamente se escondió detrás de su madre, ambas mujeres sonrieron ante tal acto de la pequeña infante, mientras Sasuke volvió la vista al frente, aquella chiquilla podía ser muy adorable sin ni siquiera proponérsele y otra cosa que tenía de especial era que sin importar la situación siempre podía pintar una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del pelinegro como la de ese momento.

La pelirrosa miraba con curiosidad y emoción aquel lugar, nunca había ido a un festival, por esa razón le llamaba la atención cada uno de los puestitos del lugar las brillante luces y los coloridos adornos. Había mucha gente, el lugar estaba repleto algo que también la ponía nerviosa, así que se aferró fuertemente a la mano de su madre, la cual al sentir el agarré de su hija la volteó a ver con un gran sonrisa en su rostro para tratar de tranquilizarla.

De repente Mikoto y Sue detuvieron su marcha frente aun puesto de artesanías, los chicos también se detuvieron y fue cuando Mikoto miró a sus hijos.

-Bien niños, Sue-Chan y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí un rato, pero por qué ustedes no siguen y le muestran a Sakura-Chan como pescar un pez?-los chicos asintieron

-entonces les encargó mucho a Saku-pidió Sue mientras cedía la mano de su hija a Itachi

-no se preocupe Sue-San nosotros nos encargamos de Sakura-Chan-trato de tranquilizarla el pelinegro cordialmente-no le va a pasar nada

-YO CUIDO DE SAKURA-CHAN!-gritó Naruto alegre la dos mujeres sonrieron

-dobe…

-bueno entonces nos vemos en 1 ½ en la entada del templo. Tú ya sabes donde Itachi…- explicaba Mikoto al mayor de sus hijos mientras le daba algo de dinero- con esto cómprense lo que quieran y por favor no vayan a perder a Sakura-Chan de vista-los chicos asintieron

-bueno entonces nos vamos

Los chicos se fueron por donde estaban todos los juegos, Sakura parecía nerviosa, tanta gente le asustaba, ya que jamás en su corta vida había visto a tantas personas reunidas, le aterraba perderse o q con tanta gente terminara aplastada ya que ante sus curiosos ojos todo era enorme.

-y a donde quieren ir?-preguntó Itachi de repente- a ti Sakura-Chan que te gustaría hacer primero?

-mmm…pues…yo…eh allá- la pelirrosa señalo un puesto de tiro al blanco donde uno de los premios era un oso de peluche que llamó la atención de la pequeña niña

Itachi le sonrió cálidamente mientras asentía, fuero hacia allá. El pelinegro mayor pagó algunos intentos y la primera en tirar fue Sakura, sin embargo los dardos (que por cierto eran de goma) ni si quiera alcanzaban a llegar a su objetivo por lo que Sakura bajo la mirada algo afligida, de verdad quería ese oso. Al notar esto Naruto y Sasuke a los que no les gustaba ver a su amiga así, intentaron darle al blanco, sin embargo tampoco lo lograron.

La pelirrosa se veía algo decepcionada y Sasuke un poco mal al no poder obtener lo que tanto ansiaba la pelirrosa. Así que quiso intentar otra vez, estaba decidido a obtener ese muñeco. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a tirar, su hermano se le adelantó, y su expresión se volvió sombría al pensar que tal vez el si podría obtener el peluche, ya que su hermano aun que le doliera admitirlo podía ser mejor que él en algunas cosas y vaya que le había costado admitir eso, pero aun así lo único que jamás iba a tolerar era que también fuera mejor consiguiendo una sonrisa de la ojijade que él eso nunca, así que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano fallara el tiro.

Y como si los ruegos de Sasuke fueran escuchados Itachi falló el tiro, Sasuke estaba feliz mientras que en el rostro de la pelirrosa se formaba una mueca de tristeza que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro mayor y el rubio, así que tratando de animar a la ojijade, Itachi sugirió ir a pescar un pez. Sakura un poco más animada acepto y tomando nuevamente de la mano a Itachi y dándole una mirada al aquel oso, se fueron a tratar de pescar un lindo pez dorado.

Sasuke al ver nuevamente el rostro de la pelirrosa, su alegría decayó y se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que se había portado, así que aprovechando una distracción de su hermano se escabulló entre la gente y regresó a donde estaba el oso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi trataba de mostrarle a Sakura como pescar un pez, pero cada que Sakura lo intentaba fallaba y en su rostro se formaba una mueca, que la hacía ver adorable y que provocaba las pequeñas risas mal disimuladas de Itachi y Naruto, cosa que también le molestaba.

-ya Sakura-Chan jajajajajaja… calma… mira si quieres te regalo mi pez dorado?-le dijo el ojiazul tratando de animarla y mostrándole su pequeño pez

Sakura simplemente se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro enfadada, mientras los dos chicos trataban inútilmente de dejar de reír, Sakura entonces comenzó a buscar a Sasuke con la mirada para ver si él también se reía o si por el contrario los mataba con la mirada como siempre lo hacía cuando se burlaban de ella, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y entonces su enojo comenzó a convertirse en preocupación.

-Itachi-Kun… donde esta Sasuke-Kun?

Itachi y Naruto inmediatamente dejaron de reír y comenzaron a buscar al pelinegro con la mirada, pero nada. Itachi palideció, su madre seguramente lo mataría, Sakura al ver la cara que puso el mayor de los Uchihas se comenzó a asustar y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente.

Itachi revisó su reloj, tenía todavía 40minutos para encontrar a su hermano, antes de verse con su madre, así que tomo a ambos niños de la mano y comenzaron a caminar buscando a su hermano menor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba preocupado, ya llevaban más de 20 minutos tratando de encontrar a Sasuke habían buscado por todas partes y nada, además había mucha gente y eso empeoraba la situación, si no encontraba a su hermanito pronto, estaría metido en grandes problemas, aun que esp era lo que menos le importaba, ahora solo quería que Sasuke estuviera bien.

-Sakura-Chan que tienes?

La pregunta de su primo hacia la pelirrosa lo sacó un momento de sus pensamientos y posó su mirada en la niña que estaba sollozando.

-Sakura-Chan que te pasa?-esta vez fue Itachi quien pregunto, Sakura comenzó a sollozar más fuerte-te duele algo? Te sientes mal?-ella negó con la cabeza varias veces- entonces…?

-S-sasuke-Kun…

-estas preocupada por Sasuke-Teme?-ella asintió

Itachi se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pelirrosa y la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla.

-no te pongas así… ya vas a ver que lo vamos a encontrar

-pero y si no? Y se perdió? Y si no lo vuelvo a ver?

-cálmate Sakura-Chan el teme podrá ser un baka con los tiros, pero es inteligente seguramente esta bien

-tiros!... tiros! Eso despertó la mente de Itachi y entonces recordó la cara que tenía su hermano por no poder conseguir el oso que quería Sakura, se separó de la pelirrosa y se levantó, volvió a tomar a ambos niños de la mano dejándolos un poco desconcertados y comenzó a caminar a donde suponía encontraría a su hermano.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya llevaba un rato intentándolo y nada más no daba una, ya solo le quedaba un último tiró ya que prácticamente se había acabado su dinero ahí, así que trató de concentrarse, quería ver nuevamente una sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, cerró los ojos y tiró el dardo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Al fin le había dado al blanco.

El encargado del lugar le dio su premio y Sasuke sonrió aun más al y tener en sus manos el tan anhelado oso de la ojijade, ya podía imaginar su cara cuando se lo diera, sin embargo su ilusión fue cortada al escuchar un grito que lo llamaba, giró su rostro y se encontró a su hermano corriendo en su dirección junto con Sakura y Naruto.

La pelirrosa se soltó del agarre del Uchiha mayor y salió corriendo a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernitas le daban hacia Sasuke, cuando llegó donde el lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo tan fuerte que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Sasuke un poco aturdido solo atino a corresponder el abrazó, mientras que ella no paraba de llorar y sujetarlo fuertemente, el pelinegro miró mala Itachi y a Naruto ya que pensaba que algo le habían hecho a la niña, pero solo se encontró con una mirada aun más severa de parte de su hermano.

-esta así por tu culpa… cuando no te vio con nosotros se espantó-Sasuke no contestó lo que provoco el enojo de su hermano- por qué diantres te separaste de nosotros! Pudiste meternos en un gran lío!... te das cuenta de que te pudo pasar algo!

Sasuke alzó la cara mirando mal a su hermano y luego posó sus ojos en Sakura la cual no dejaba de llorar, la separo de él, suavizó su mirada al toparse con sus orbes verdes ahora cristalinos y le sonrió mientras ponía en sus manos el oso que había ganado para ella.

Naruto e Itachi se sorprendieron bastante y después ambos sonrieron, Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue secarse sus lágrimas, mirar el oso y luego a Sasuke, y así simultáneamente, hasta que captó, y fue cuando volvió a abrazar al pelinegro.

-gracias!... muchas gracias!

-no hay de que

Itachi estaba tan enternecido que se había olvidado que estuvo a punto de ser degollado por culpa de su pequeño hermano, y es que estaba tan contento de que aquel cubito de hielo se mostrara tan amable, así que decidió que por su bien y porque al fin y al cabo había sido por una buena causa, no decirle nada a su madre a cerca de ese pequeño accidente, así que cuando se separaron los niños se fueron hacia el lugar de reunión donde habían quedado con su madre y la madre de Sakura, todos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Fin Del Flash Back

Incluso ahí sentado sobre el sofá de la sala y con el oso en sus mano, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al acordarse de la cara de enfado de su hermano y luego el como lo estuvo fastidiando por días por lo que hizo, sin embargo todo valió la pena solo por ver la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba en el rostro de Sakura y por lo que vino después.

El ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, le hizo posar sus ojos en el pasillo, por el que momentos después aparecieron Hinata y su primo riendo animadamente, y ambos un poco sonrojados, algo que le pareció extraño a Sasuke, Naruto al ver a su primo en la sala del departamento de las chicas también le pareció extraño. Mientras Hinata solo río por lo bajo al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio.

-teme que haces aquí?

-hmp! Las chicas nos dieron una copia de llaves de su departamento y después de dejar a Sakura en su trabajo y dar una vuelta me vine para acá

-ah bueno… por cierto que traes ahí?

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se percató del oso de su hermanita y abrió los ojos al ver que ella aun conservaba ese muñeco. Hinata también volteó a ver el objeto que traía el pelinegro y le pareció extraña la actitud de los chicos por un simple oso.

-n-no lo p-puedo c-creer-habló Naruto entrecortadamente mientras le arrebataba el oso a Sasuke- pero si es mi sobrino Sasu-Chan!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con nostalgia y Hinata ahora si estaba muy confundida y pensando que el rubio tal vez se volvió loco.

-Naruto-Kun ese es el oso de Sakura cierto? Pero como que tu sobrino?- ambos chico se miraron entre sí

-le digo yo o le dices tú?-Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender a su primo que él le contara- bueno veras Hinata-Chan… Sasu-Chan-dijo señalándole al oso- se podría decir que es el hijo de Sakura-Chan y del Teme… cuando éramos niños Sasuke se lo regalo y un día mientras jugábamos se podría decir que lo adoptaron…

Flash Back

Estaban aburridos, no tenían idea de que más hacer ya habían jugado todo lo que por su mente se les cruzaba, y ahora ya lo único que podían hacer era esperar sentados a que llegara la pelirrosa.

-temeeeeeeeeee….me aburró… hagamos algo

-hmp y que quieres que hagamos?

-no lo se…

-dobe…

-oigan chicos!-los llamó Itachi desde la sala, ambos voltearon y vieron al pelinegro junto a la ojijade la cuál traía el oso que Sasuke le había regalado- llegó Sakura-Chan

-Sakura-Chan!-el rubio salió corriendo a donde la pelirrosa y la abrazó efusivamente-que bueno que ya llegaste! El teme-cubito de hielo- amargado estaba apuntó de matarme de aburrimiento-miró mal a su primo el cual se acercaba a ella-pero ya que estas aquí ahora si podremos divertirnos.

-insisto eres un dobe

-grrrrrrr Sasuke!

-hola Sasuke-Kun- saludo Sakura con una sonrisa

-hmp hola

-y bien ahora que llegó Sakura-Chan puedo preguntar que van hacer?

-eso no te importa… que acaso no tienes tarea o algo mejor que hacer?-contestó Sasuke de mala gana a su hermano

-mmm tal vez, pero quiero asegurarme de que dejo a Sakurita en buenas manos-terminó Itachi con una sonrisa, Sasuke bufó molesto- y bien a que van a jugar?

-el estúpido de Naruto nos hizo jugar a todo lo se le ocurrió mientras esperábamos a Sakura, así que por qué no vamos a ver una película?-sugirió Sasuke la pelirrosa asintió pero Naruto no se veía muy conforme

-no teme! Eso es muy aburrido, además aun hay algo que no hemos hecho-alegó el ojiazul con una sonrisa susurrona en su rostro, todos lo miraron sin entender

-de que hablas?

-que hace mucho que no jugamos a los ninjas!-a ambos hermanos les salió una gotita en la cabeza- si mira Sakura-Chan y yo podemos ser lo ninjas buenos y tú e Itachi los malos que les parece?... AUCH!- Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza mientras Itachi sonrió nerviosamente

-eh… Naruto

-qué?

-etto… por si no te has dado cuenta…Sakura-Chan es una niña…

-claaaaaaro como no notarlo… que niño tendría el cabello rosa?-contestó ingenuamente, ambos pelinegro negaron con la cabeza

-dobe no estás entendiendo el punto…

-de qué punto hablan?

-mira Naruto… Sakura-Chan es una niña y las niñas no juegan a los ninjas, eso es un juego para niños…

-pero Sakura-Chan siempre ha jugado nuestros juegos incluso con nuestros autos

-si pero eso es diferente…

-por qué?

-dobe porque jugando a los ninjas nos ensuciamos, nos aventamos, y hasta nos golpeamos!- estallo ya arto Sasuke y con una venita en la sien- como crees que le vamos a pegar a Sakura!

-eh… bueno ya-Naruto parecía avergonzado- entonces que vamos a hacer?

Itachi suspiró Sasuke iba a decir algo pero su hermano se adelantó.

-por qué no juegan uno de los juegos de Sakura-Chan?... no se algo tal vez como a las muñecas- agregó Itachi con algo de maldad

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, mientras Naruto y Sasuke ponían caras de horror

-¿¡QUE! P-pero ese es un juego de niñas!-gritó el rubio su primo solo asintió

-bueno…-hablo Itachi- ustedes mismos lo han dicho, Sakura siempre esta jugando todo lo que ustedes sugieren sin rechinar solo para darles gusto… no creen que ahora es justo que ella escoja que van a hacer hoy?

Ambos niños meditaron lo dicho por Itachi, luego suspiraron y asintieron pesadamente.

-Itachi-Kun no es necesario jugar a eso… si quieren podemos jugar lo que sugirió Naru?

-no Sakura-Chan está bien Itachi-Baka tiene razón verdad teme?-Sasuke asintió-pero juguemos algo que no sean muñecas…

-ji ji ji ji ji ji ji está bien Naru de cualquier manera no traigo muñecas, solo a Sasu-Chan lo ven?-los tranquilizo Sakura mostrándoles su pequeño oso

-Sasu-Chan?- preguntó Itachi divertido- le pusiste el nombre de mi hermano?

Naruto y Sasuke miraban intensamente a la pelirrosa, el primero sin entender y el segundo con algo de sorpresa y ternura provocando así el sonrojo intenso de la pelirrosa.

-s-si… b-bueno… es q-que- se volteo para mirar totalmente apenada al pelinegro- siempre me a g-gustado mucho tu n-nombre… y-y me p-pareció lindo l-llamarlo así… t-t molesta?

-para nada-contestó Sasuke sonriendo

-lo tengo!-exclamo Itachi sonriendo al mirar a ambos niños- ya se a que pueden jugar- ellos lo miraron sin entender-pueden jugar a la familia y hasta puedes estrenar el juego de té que te regalo nuestra madre Sakura-Chan

-tía Mikoto te regalo un juego de té?

-sip- contestó contenta la pelirrosa- esta en la sala

-perfecto- continuó Itachi- como iba diciendo… Sakura-Chan puede ser la mamá por ende Sasu-Chan será su pequeño hijo, Naru…

-yo quiero ser el papá! Yo quiero ser el papá!

-eh… Naruto no crees que Sasuke quedaría mejor para el papá?- ahora si Sasuke y Sakura estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas

-por qué el teme y no yo?-Naruto se cruzó de brazos enfadado

-pues porque él le regalo el oso y además lleva su nombre…

-ok- suspiró-pero entonces yo seré el…

-el perro

-si el perr… TEME!

-ya cálmense los dos

-Naru si quieres tú puedes ser el tío junto con Itachi-Kun-sugirió tímidamente la ojijade

-me parece genial!

-bueno ya aclarado todo… porque no entran a la casa a jugar, digo ya esta haciendo frío y no querrán que ni sobrinito se resfrié verdad?- comentó Itachi divertido, Sasuke lo fuliminó con la mirada

Entonces el pelinegro menor, ante la atenta mirada de todos, se sacó la sudadera azul que traía puesta, se acercó a la pelirrosa y con su sudadera cubrió el oso que Sakura sostenía en sus pequeños brazos, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-ya contento? –preguntó fastidiado mirando a su hermano

-woooooo Sasuke seguro vas a ser un gran padre

-hmp!

-jajajajajaja y te sienta bien el rojo en la cara

-…

Fin Del Flash Back

-"_wow no creí que Sasuke-Kun fuera tan tierno_"- pensaba la ojiperla mientras miraba a los chicos, Naruto no dejaba de reírse y Sasuke ya harto lo golpeó en la cabeza para que por fin se callara- "_pero al parecer solo es tierno con Sakura"_

Naruto se levantó del suelo y comenzó a gritarle una sarta de cosas a su primo, mientras Hinata solo sonreía con un tic en el ojo… no entendía como su amiga soportaba a esos dos, realmente tenía una paciencia digna de admirar, Cuando Sasuke su canso de escuchar los gritos del rubio, simplemente se levantó del sofá, le entregó a Sasu-Chan a Naruto, y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-teme a dónde vas!

-a recoger a Sakura… además tus gritos me aturden… contestó antes de salir del departamento

-bien… perfecto, hay veces que no lo entiendo-dijo Naruto mientras sostenía a Sasu-Chan


End file.
